Sealing of the Myths
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi][TyKa] The Bitbeasts have separated from themselves, tearing the world and humans apart. Will love join the boundaries or will the final war destroy everything they have?[COMPLETED]
1. Meeting the angel

**DEDICATED TO:**

**1) ****FireKali**

**2) ****Kiina**

**3) ****Feelin Glayish, TechnoRanma, eternal radiance**

**ME: Here's my next story!!!**

**CS: It's…different.**

**ME: 'Cause its fantasy and romance.**

**CT: It's still TyKa right?**

**ME: If I ever change the pairing, Kai will have my life!!**

**CS: And your bike.**

**ME: And my---wait a minute!!! KAI HIWATARI!!!! GIVE MY BIKE BACK!!!**

**Kai: Damn.**

CS: Anyways, here's the first chapter of 'Sealing of the Myths' And Timmy, you can't kill him, you need him for the story!!!

**ME: Awwww…**

**DISCLAIMER:  The only thing I own is the plot line. I don't even own my muse!!! If I did own her, I wouldn't be here right now.**

**CS: You make me look like a psychopath.**

**ME: You mean, you aren't?**

Mythicals—Bit-beasts

The Brethren—Tribe of People who serve the Storm Lords

Fire-Born—Tribe of People who serve the Fire Lords

Earth's Children—Tribe of People who serve the Earth Lords

Water's Creations—Tribe of People who serve the Water Lords

Ice's Adepts—Tribe of People who serve the Ice Lords

Metal's Brood—Tribe of People who serve the Metal Lords

Sky's Chosen—Tribe of People who serve the Sky Lords

All the Lords are Mythicals (Bit-beasts)

All the Tribes are human.

THE SEALING OF THE MYTHS

Chapter One

Meeting the Angel

He leaped onto the branch, dodging the blast of flame that was launched at him. 

His long wild blue hair hung limply on his face. His smoky grey-blue eyes darted from side to side with some unknown fear.

Again!

He yelled as the flare caught him off-guard and he tumbled onto the ground. He landed headlong onto the ground, causing him to have a splitting headache. 

Ouch…

He tried to get up before that _man _came back. Breathing heavily, he tried to lift himself off the ground. He winced, feeling the pressure on his ankle. 

Just great.

"Going somewhere?"

He looked up to see a short man with flaming red hair that pointed towards the sky. 

He got up and stared solemnly at his attacker.

"Not likely. What do you want?"

"You support the Children; And We don't like the Children."

He groaned. These feuds got very annoying. None of the Mythicals like to declare their dislike or contempt for each other. So they send humans to do it instead.

Fight after fight after fight…

He straightened himself; not wanting to show any weakness.

"So you want to kill me," He said, his voice flat, hinting at some deadly menace.  

The Red haired teen shrugged, "Not exactly."

He only had time to blink when the man hurled him onto the ground. He landed on his back.

The Red Haired teen leered at him. He shivered. He knows now what his attacker wants with him. Not An Option. He slowly slid his dagger into his hand.

The Red Haired Teen proceeded to remove his clothes.

"You're mine Dragon," 

NOW!!!

He immediately plunged the dagger into his attacker's soft skin. He saw the body slump and fall down. He breathed a sigh of relief.

That was too close. 

He looked at the moon. 

Why on such a peaceful night that things get scary?

"I guess that's the way life is," he muttered to himself, "Time to go Tyson."

And he walked off, leaving behind the night and a body.

Kai stared at the horizon. He loved watching the sunset. The colours it sets into the sky are remarkable. The whole world is submerged in reds, yellows, oranges and pinks.

It was breathtaking.

As usual.

"I see you're gathering your thoughts again? You spend a lot of time doing that lately."

Kai didn't even turn around, "Hey Chris."

Chris pouted, his turquoise eyes glimmering, "Only 'hey'? Can't say anything else?"

"I can. Just not to you."

Chris laughed. Kai smirked. Among all of the Fire-Born, he got along with Chris the most. Chris was a tall brown-skinned teen with black curly hair braided into several short plaits and had shining turquoise eyes. Kai always felt he was more of An Earth Child rather than one of the Fire-Born, but when Chris's loved ones or friends are threatened, Chris can summon a power far beyond that of a normal Fire-Born.

Kai was a complete opposite of Chris. He had pale white skin and harsh burgundy eyes, which could men, turn to stone. Literally.

 Kai isn't exactly the 'sociable' type of person. 

And Kai meant to keep it that way.

Chris smiled, "I see you're back in La-la land again."

"Hn."

"You know one day, I'll put that word in a dictionary."

"…"

Chris smiled and sidled up to Kai, "So whatcha thinking about?" 

Kai was looking at the sky. The Sun was almost beyond human sight now, and the first traces of night began to show on the sky. 

"I was thinking about the trade deal between The Earth Children and The Storm Brethren."

Chris frowned lightly. The Trade Deal between those two tribes signifies that the safety of the Tribe was in jeopardy. But he never knew Kai cared for the politics of the Mythicals…

"You've never been bothered by the doings of other tribes, so why the sudden concern?" Chris pointed out. 

Kai sighed, "I get this feeling Chris…"

Chris was stunned. Not only had Kai said his name; he had also admitted of feeling something…

This is major, no doubt about that.

"Haven't you noticed the amount of casualties we've suffered this month?" Kai stated, his eyes focused on the sky not noticing the teen next to him, "And how agitated Dranzer's become?"

Chris nodded. His senior Mythical Cerebus has been usually uneasy lately. 

"It's as if they can smell impending doom…" Kai trailed off.

Chris was thoroughly shaken. This wasn't like Kai at all.

What had happened to him? 

Chris somehow managed to shake himself out of his reverie. Time for work, not for idle thoughts.

"Dranzer told me that she needs you to scout around Turren Forest. Apparently, our dear friend Jonathan has gone missing since yesterday night."

Kai snorted, "Who cares if that oaf goes missing or not? And since when has anybody worried about Johnny?"

"For the past couple of day, he's been sneaking out at night. Dranzer suspects treachery."

Kai looked at him, stunned. Then he sneered, "That brainless goof couldn't be a traitor without us knowing!! You know him Chris, that guy couldn't be a traitor even if he tried!!!"

"But Dranzer believes she felt his death," Chris said, his voice dead and hollow, "And not by ordinary means too. She believes he was murdered."

Kai was flat out shocked. Who in the right mind would want to kill Johnny? Exempting him, of course.

"Are you going? It's almost night time."

Kai spoke gruffly, betraying his contempt for his 'job', "I'll go."

Chris nodded and walked off.

Kai looked back at the stars.

Tyson sighed as he relaxed into one of the large hot spring pool that surrounded their castle. He was tired to the bone and the death of that strange teen had weighed heavily on his brow. He tried to avoid killing people as much as possible. After all, it wasn't their fault that they were who they were and the Mythicals were feuding with each other. Honestly, they could be as bad as humans when it came to vendettas and fights.

But he had no choice, but to kill the teen. 

Otherwise Tyson would have been…worse off. Alive, but worse off.

Tyson splashed his face with water. His ankle was still giving him trouble and the headache he had earlier had developed into a migraine. 

Tyson sighed. He always had bad luck. Just once, he wished he had good luck for once.

He looked at his reflection in the pool. A youthful face with dark blue-black hair and soft mysterious smoky eyes stared back at him.

Suddenly, the reflection changed. 

His face was replaced by a youth with grey bangs and navy colored hair. This youth also possessed beautiful almond shaped claret eyes and creamy white skin. On each side of his face, were jagged blue triangles. Tyson subconsciously tried to stroke the reflection, but it vanished at his touch. Tyson nearly cried out of frustration. 

_Who was that?_

Suddenly, another image appeared. Tyson looked at it carefully. It was moving. Showing some sort of…battle scene.

Tyson watched as he saw all kinds of Mythicals battling…and dieing. He saw them fall them down, bleeding to death.

"No…"

He saw Dragoon fighting valiantly. Only to fall like everyone else…

Tyson couldn't think. He got up and ran out.

He needed someplace to think.

And this clearly wasn't the place

"Stupid bakayero son of a *****…" Kai muttered under his breath.

It was late, and all the stars were up twinkling like the permanent jewels of the sky. The moon glowed encouragingly at Kai as he continued his search for any humane signs of Johnny.

The woods glowed as an occasional rustle from a raccoon [1] as it scuttled from tree to tree. Kai growled under his breath. If Johnny _is_ alive, Kai would personally send him to hell.

Footsteps…

Kai was suddenly alert, his burgundy eyes sweeping over the forest. 

What had that been?

He wished Dranzer had been able to come with him. But Dranzer was a Mythical and they are not allowed to associate with humans. Dranzer never followed those rules, but the Elders were getting suspicious. 

No matter. He had his powers. He would be able to manage anything that appears in this forest.

Breathing…

Someone's coming.

Kai scanned the area for a place to hide. His crimson eyes found a bush. 

Aha!

Kai leapt into the bush and tried to make himself comfortable, so he could get a clear view of the forest.

The footsteps were coming closer. Kai peered from his hiding place. His breath caught in his throat.

He saw an angel.

Is that even possible?

The angel had wild blue hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His skin was tanned and he had a medium build. But what really caught Kai's attention were his eyes. Large misty blue eyes that held the twinkle of stars in their depths.

How can he have stars in his eyes? Kai wondered.

He wanted to touch the angel. See if he was real. To feel the smooth skin beneath his hands. To smell the scent that filled the air around him. 

Without thinking, Kai slowly got up from his hiding place. He just wanted to have the angel.

The angel flinched from him and tried to run away.

"Wait!!" Kai cried out hoarsely. His heart began hammering against his chest.

He can't let the angel run away!

The angel began running away until he let out a yell and collapsed. Kai let out a cry. 

Was the angel hurt?

He quickly ran up to the angel's side. The Angel was clutching his ankle and grimacing in pain. Kai bent down and cupped the angel's face in his hands.

"…Who are you? Are you an angel?" Kai asked eagerly.

The angel stared at Kai as if he was the weirdest person on Earth. Then he let out a silvery laugh that rang in the air.

"No, I'm no angel," The angel, NO boy admitted.

"Who are you?" Kai asked, slightly deflated.

"My name is Tyson. Who are you? I've seen you somewhere…" Tyson peered closely at Kai, and then gasped, "It's you!!"

Kai looked confused, so Tyson clarified what he meant, "I saw you in a vision. I didn't think it was real…" Then he looked deeply into Kai's eyes, making Kai's heart do flip-flops, "…Until I saw you."

Kai said nothing, his mind buzzing like a hive of bees. How did Tyson see him if he only met him today? 

It makes no sense…

Tyson was about to say something when a shrill cry was heard. Tyson immediately paled. He pushed Kai, hissing, "GO NOW!!!"

Kai stumbled and ran as if the seven hounds of Hell were after. Tyson watched Kai go. He felt a large weight settle over his head. The smell of charcoal had surrounded the youth, making him extremely attractive. Tyson also knew what that smell symbolized.

He was one of the Fire-Born.

And that tiny fact has ruined any chance of friendship between them. After all, just yesterday he was attacked by a Fire-Born. Now another one has appeared. Will he be any better than the Redhead?

Tyson yearned to know more about the youth. He didn't even know his name!! And that voice…

He waited a couple of seconds and soon a large blue dragon landed a few feet from Tyson.

"Tyson? Are you alright?" The dragon said. Suddenly, it shape-shifted to a tall man with silver hair and large blue eyes identical to the ones Tyson has.

Tyson managed a weak smile, "Twisted my ankle Dragoon, that's all."

 Dragoon breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God. Someone told me a Fire-Born was sighted here and I thought you might have been in trouble."

Tyson suddenly felt his insides chill. What if Tyson hadn't warned that boy to run? Would the Brethren have killed him?

"Anyways, you're okay and that's all that matters." Dragoon gently picked Tyson up and walked away, "Don't worry, we'll have that ankle fixed in no time."

Tyson wasn't worried about his ankle. He was more worried about that mysterious teen he had just met.

Similarly, the same thoughts were running through Kai's mind as he watched Dragoon carry Tyson away.

This isn't over yet Angel, he swore as he vanished into the depths of the forest.

**ME: YAY!!!!!!!!!  *throws confetti around* It's complete!!!**

**CS: It was pretty long, if you ask me.**

**ME: *sticks tongue out* But I didn't, so there!!!**

**CS: *sweatdrops***

**CT: Anyways, hope you like it!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Angel Tyson plushies!!**

**ME: *hugs her plushie* Review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**[1] Rikki the raccoon from 'Forever and Always' Thought that he should make a guest appearence**


	2. Introductions and more

**ME: Good responses to my first fantasy fic.**

**CS: Really? What did they say?**

**ME: Why don't we take a looksie?**

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: Gomen Nasai! I was working at several different fics at the same time, therefore my updating time is a liiiitle longer than usual. But I have a lot of new ficcies on the line and they might come out soon! CS: Soon, meaning next century. ME: Somebody stifle that muse for me…

**black dragon:** ME: Damn! Everyone has a cooler nick than I do!! CS: Well, who told you to pick Timberwolf? ME: My conscience. MY CONSCIENCE: Excuse me, but I have better taste in names than you do… CS: She has a point there.****

**Nancys-little-Obsession:** ME: Now why would I be tired of you? CS: You keep her going. 

CT: On an on and on and on…. ME: I think she got the point.

**Ezj-Key:** ME: Thank You. My first fantasy fic. And it's tough!! You have to keep on inventing new people and places and bit-beasts…so thanks for the compliment and enjoy the chappie!****

**xXxCeRuLeAn-x'SxXx:** ME: I say, the longer the better. CS: Problem is, she never finishes it on time because they're too long. CT: As long as there's TyKa, I'm not complaining… ****

**SWEETPEA209:** ME: Glad you liked it. Enjoy the next chappie!! ****

**FireKali:** ME: *blushes* Not a problem, really. CS: She didn't have anyone else to dedicate it to… ME: *glares at CS* Ok, that's it!! No more Ms. nice authoress!!! CT: You were nice? When? How could I have missed that? ME: *sweatdrops* Why do my muses always end up backstabbing me? CS: There was noone else to stab.****

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: I have to admit… CS: She knew it, from the minute it came in. ME: *sweatdrops* Well, it was kinda obvious. CS: Didn't doubt that for a second.****

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** ME: One day…I'll figure out who you really are. CS: In other words, she'll never find out. ME: Muse for sale! Anyone? ****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: Awwww…*hugs Dragoon plushie* Dragoon: Awk! Need air!!! 

CS: *pouts* I want a plushie!!! ME: Your bad luck CS!! Oh, and there's Dragoon/Dranzer romance in the next chapter, so keep in touch!

**Little Leila:** ME: *blushes* Yeah, I checked that. I corrected that mistake, but thanks for telling me!! And Rikki the Racoon from LV's story made a guest appearance. Go and see!

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *shudders* Backbraces… CS:0.0 Hazardous to your health. CT: Beware of pantyhose!!! ME: *sweatdrops* I'm not sure if the pantyhose was responsible though…. CS: Don't say that. Pantyhose are vile evil things! ME: Since when? CS: Since now. ME: ~_~;;****

**Kali-Cat:** ME: Ah, I was wondering when someone would ask me that…It's something like that, but my dad said not to have character death. I don't know. What do you think?

**Nanashi2:** ME: I'm glad you are! Enjoy the chappie!

**Angevar:** ME: Well, since you hadn't updated in ages, I couldn't let everybody forget our favorite team! (Especially Chris) As for your story….hm, how 'bout Tala coming in and you starting the tournament? It would speed things up. ****

**ME: This is harder than I thought.**

**CS: Well, sooner or later it'll flow, so don't worry…**

**ME: I'm not worried about the 'flow' part.**

**CS: Then what?**

**ME: I'm worried about the 'overflow' part.**

**CS: *sweatdrops* I see…**

**ME: Anyways, let's get on with the story!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. In plain Simple English.**

**And if you know any other language, tough. I own the OC's except for Alia, Kaleb, Chris and Jason who are copyrighted to Angevar. You should check out her stories!!**

**Mythicals—Bit-beasts**

**The Brethren—Tribe of People who serve the Storm Lords**

**Fire-Born—Tribe of People who serve the Fire Lords**

**Earth's Children—Tribe of People who serve the Earth Lords**

**Water's Creations—Tribe of People who serve the Water Lords**

**Ice's Adepts—Tribe of People who serve the Ice Lords**

**Metal's Brood—Tribe of People who serve the Metal Lords**

**Sky's Chosen—Tribe of People who serve the Sky Lords**

**All the Lords are Mythicals (Bit-beasts)**

**All the Tribes are human.**

**The Overlord rules over the Mythicals**

**ME: I think it's too much for the audience…**

**Audience: @_@**

Chapter Two

Introductions and more

Chris noticed that when Kai returned from his little 'trip' to the woods, he has been more restless than usual. Dranzer noticed it as well, but when she asked Kai repeatedly ignored the question at hand. This had driven Dranzer close to anger and was about to toast Kai if it hadn't been for Chris and Cerebus.

Salamulyon had not helped matters at all by constantly asking Kai whether he had seen Johnny at all, causing Kai's temper to hang on a fragile thread.

Finally. the whole Keep was fed up with Kai's bad mood and decided to do something about it.

"A delegation?" Kai looked at Dranzer skeptically, "For what?"

Dranzer looked at Kai exasperatedly, "To discuss the whole 'I—hate—you—so—let's—fight' situation. The Overlord's going to be there, so there's a guarantee of no fights in the hallway. Also, none of the Mythicals are allowed to come. So they have to choose representatives from their tribe. You, Chris and Kaleb are the top choices. So, are you going?"

Kai looked at Dranzer's expectant face and cursed himself inwardly. If he hadn't been in such a bad mood and spent his time daydreaming about Tyson, he wouldn't be in this fix right now. But Dranzer believed that this would cheer him up. Kai sighed.

He was going to regret this…

"Fine."

Dranzer leapt up in the air. Kai grumbled. 

Oh, he was so going to regret this…

"Come on, Tyson. Spill it! Who do you have a crush on?" Hanna said, plopping herself beside the blue-haired teen. Her soft green hair swirled around her. Tyson said nothing, his stormy grey eyes unfocused.

Farren shuffled and nudged Hanna, "Looks like Tyson's dreaming 'bout his crush."

Hanna giggled, earning herself death glares from Tyson.

"Look Tyson, can't you trust us? I mean, you know we won't tell anyone, right?" Farren chided, his dark opal eyes glinting luminously. 

Tyson huffed, "Yeah right. Last time I told you guys a secret, you told Dragoon and you know what a big mouth he has!"

Farren and Hanna exchanged glances. Dragoon was the last person you'd trust anything with. He lost 5 pairs of socks under a two-day limit when they once went scouting.

"Well, we won't tell Dragoon." Hanna assured him. She was partly worried. This crush had to be big. 

Tyson looked at them and turned away, "I…I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?" Farren asked, skeptical. Why was Tyson so worried? 

Who is this person anyway?

Tyson hadn't turned around. He was clearly upset.

"Well, let's drop it at any rate. We have to get ready for the Overlord's banquet." Hanna said.

"How are going to get there? Isn't it in Speres? 

"It is," Hanna grinned, "We're flying dragon style."

 ======================================

Speres.

The capital of the Sky.

The home of the Chosen.

Sky and Storm have always gotten along, so there was no real conflict between the two. In fact, Sky got along with pretty much all the elements. But that's because they hardly go down to Earth. 

It was a good place to set up a delegation.

It was the safest place.

And Kenneth will see to that. 

"Eden, have you set the decorations?"

"You know I have Kenny. You've checked them yourself!!"

"I know. Just double crossing."

*snort* "You mean quadruple crossing."

"Very funny. Pei! Are the courses prepared well?"

"Well I just had a sample, so I can say yes."

"You tasted the food!!!"

"Hey, I was hungry!!"

"Pei's right Kenny. Cut us some slack here, will you?"

"But-but the Overlord's coming!!! Everything has to be perfect!!"

"Kenny will you stop ranting?! Everything will be fine. Now take a deep breath and GET BACK TO WORK!!"

"You're right. Thanks you guys."

The two girls watched Kenny leave, muttering to himself. 

Eden turned to Pei, "He's taking this waaay too seriously."

Pei shook his head, "Can you blame him? This is the first time ever the tribes are gathering together since the Splitting of the Elements [1]. Plus, the amount of pressure Dizzi has been laying on him."

Eden sighed, "You're right as usual. Do you think there'll be any killing?"

"For our sakes, I hope not. If anything happens, we'll be held responsible!"

They watched the guests arriving.  Most of them were on wyverns [2], being the easiest mode of transportation. That, and they live up in the sky, so you need wings.

Eden gestured to Pei, "We better get going. Lastoll and Dizzara will take care of the guests."

Pei grumbled, "Knowing Vayuk, he's probably still sleeping. I'd better go wake him up."

"Hey, Pei? Do you think this whole 'I-hate-you-you-hate-me' feud will ever end?"

Pei looked deeply at Eden. Their parents had been killed due to these 'wars'

"Good question. But I don't think even Kenny can answer that one."

"We'd better go get Kenny. That brother of ours is such a workaholic."

"That's why his sisters are here to cure him of that horrible disease."

Kai guided his wyvern to the outposts of Speres. He loved the castle with its pearly white walls and gemstone towers. It was a true beauty, regal and proud.  He wished their Keep was like that. He looked at the sky. It was deepening into a soft touch of warmth across the sky. 

Tyson…

He longed to see the blunette. It was more than just desire and lust. 

No, it was much more than that.

Much more…

"Back into your fantasy land Kai?" Kaleb commented, riding beside him. The wyvern screeched at the closeness. 

Kai scowled at him. Kaleb flinched.

Geez, Kai is touchier than he usually is.

"Kai, will you quit that? You're scaring Kaleb." Chris joked, but his eyes held a hint of seriousness. Kai ignored them and sped ahead.

"What's his problem?" Kaleb yelled to Chris, irritated to no end. He had put up with Kai's bad mood throughout the whole week, but now he was cutting into his temper. 

 Chris said nothing, watching the solitary form heading towards Speres.

What's wrong Kai? Can't you trust us?

Tala hated parties. Or anything related to meeting people and talking to them. 

If you thought Kai was antisocial, meet Tala and you'd think Kai was a lovable teddy bear.

(Kai: ~_~*** TEDDY BEAR!!!! ME: *sweatdrops* That was the best description I could come up with!!! CS: If that was the best, I don't want to see the worst.)

Tala sighed, ice breath coming out of his mouth. Why was he here again? 

"Because Seline and Unni forced us too, remember?"

Tala chuckled darkly, "How could I forget?"

"With a tiny head like yours, its possible."

Tala growled, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I know. I hate you too. The feeling is mutual, happy?"

Tala turned to see Alia's amethyst eyes, glimmering with mischief.

"Don't cause any trouble."

Alia huffed, "Well, _ex-cuse_ me. Weren't you the one who picked a fight with the Fire-Born, what's his name again? Kai?"

She only had time to blink when Tala slammed her into a wall, his hand on her neck.

"Don't. Mention. His. Name. Ever. Understand?" Tala spat at her.

Wrong thing to do. 

Alia's eyes turned icy and Tala felt his mind go numb. He let go, causing Alia to fall on the floor. 

"Crystal." She hissed, her eyes flashing. Tala nodded and walked away.

Charming fellow, isn't he? 

"Alia? You ok?"

She turned to see Wicca. He gave her a hand, but she pushed it away. She didn't need help from anyone.

"I'm fine," She muttered, her nerves still slightly rattled.

Why did Tala hate Kai so much that he'll attack a person from his own tribe?

Kaleb and Chris landed a few moments before Kai did.

"What took you so long?" He grumbled.

Kaleb was about to make a very sharp comment if it hadn't been for Chris.

"We got lost."

Kai cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't know you could get lost when you're flying."

"Yeah well, do you know how obstructive clouds can be? They're like roadblocks in the sky!"

Kai said nothing, but Chris knew Kai well enough to read the signs. 

He sighed. It's hopeless. I don't think anyone can get Kai to lighten up.

"Hey!! The Brethren are coming!!!"

Kai's head suddenly shot up, and an unknown emotion shone in his eyes. Chris didn't get a very good look for it vanished as soon as it came.

Kaleb was excited though, "Let's go see them!!"

Chris shot a grin at Kaleb, "Sure. Kai?"

"Hn."

"Let's take that as a yes, shall we?"

They approached the outposts of the castle and waited at the balcony. Kai noticed that there were all kinds of tribes waiting for the arrival of the Storm Brethren. Probably because the Storm Mythicals are rumoured to be the strongest of all Mythicals, derived from the Dragons who were their ancestors. 

Kai held his breath. He knew that Tyson was one of the Brethren. Will he come?

"Look!! A dragon!!"

Kaleb's eyes shone. He was the youngest among all of them and wasn't fixed on the rivalry between the Mythicals. Both Kai and Chris hoped it would stay that way.

The dragon came closer. It was a glossy blue colour and light shone off its' scales. It had large eyes and on its' back were two wide spread bat shaped wings. 

But Kai was staring at its back. Three people rode on the dragon.

It was Tyson. His navy blue hair whirled around and his smoky blue eyes were wide with awe. Kai could stare at him forever. 

The dragon gently landed at the outpost, allowing the three Brethren to get off its back. As it turned to leave, Tyson rubbed its head and murmured, "Thanks 'Goon."

The Dragon nodded at Tyson and sped off into the night.

Tyson watched Dragoon disappear, a tender smile on his face. Kai wanted nothing better than to kill Dragoon at that current moment.

Chris was observing Kai's face.

Well, well, well, Kai's mask is finally showing some cracks.

Tyson turned and saw Kai. His voice stuck in his throat as crimson locked onto his own stormy grey. 

No, no, no no, no…

What's he doing here?

He saw Kai slowly approach him. He twisted his head. There's no place to hide!!

What now?

He saw Kai stand a few metres away. 

"My name is Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chris was shocked. Did Kai just introduce himself? To a Brethren?!

Tyson stared at Kai's hand as if it was a death trap. Then he grinned and shook it.

"Hello Kai. I'm Tyson and these are my friends Hanna and Farren."

Kai pointedly ignored them, his eyes only on Tyson. 

Frankly, it made him nervous.

Kai came closer and said, "I hope we can get to know each other."

Tyson's voice came out all shaky and ragged. He was so close…

"Yes, I—I hope so too."

With that, Kai bowed low and left, leaving behind a very disturbed Tyson.

It was going to be a long night.

**ME: Another chappie done!!!!**

**CS: At this point, she might actually get this fic going somewhere…**

**CT: Next chappie, Tala shows up!!**

**ME: --;; He showed up in this chapter.**

**CT: Oh, really? Must have missed it.**

**CS: How could you miss Tala?**

**[1] Splitting of the Elements: When the Mythicals split up and started fighting with each other…**

**[2] Wyverns: Flying reptile beasts. Used for transportation.**


	3. A Night To Remember

**ME: To my faithful reviewers…Happy New Year!!!**

**CS: A nice long chappie for everybody!!!**

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *glares at Kai* Just for insulting Rumi, Tala will have to kiss Tyson!! Kai: 0.0 WHAT!!!!!! No, please I'll take it back. Don't do that!!! Tala: YAY!! CS: Don't push your luck. ME: Good work CS! That'll show them to insult prestigious authors! Enjoy the extra long chappie!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: The chappie after this may take some time. This one TOOK forever!!! Luckily for me, I only post up my chappies when I've already started on the one after that. Problem is, I have a lot of stories on the line, so I'm kinda caught up….****

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: Thanks. Happy New Year to you too!! CS: *grumbles* Bah, humbug….

Kai: 0.0 Hey, that's my line. Ebenezer Scrooge: You're both wrong. It's my line. I've got copyrights, see? *points to his book* CS/Kai: Damn.****

**Tina:** ME: They're not fighting each other…but other forces might pull them apart. Read this chappie and you might see what I mean. If you're having trouble, please e-mail me at timmy_220@yahoo.co.in.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: Aw…*hugs plushie* CS: Why does she get the talking plushie? ME: Because I'm writing the story.  CT: Put it this way, be glad you got one at all! ****

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: Meep! *hides behind a rock* Don't kill me! If you do….Hey, what happens if a reviewer kills me? CS:-_-;; It means you can't continue the story. ME: HAH! SO you can't kill me!!! Nyah Nyah Nya Nyah!!!! CS: *sweatdrops* How amazingly mature…****

**ME: Let's party!!!**

**CS: First one to the punch is Tala!!!**

**Tala: Hey!!!!**

**ME: CS, don't be rude. I need Tala for my fic.**

**Kai: I pity you.**

**Tala: 0.o Kai pities me?! THAT'S IT!!!!*starts fighting with Kai***

**CT: What a bunch of babies…**

**ME: I know. I haven't even chibified them yet…**

**Tala/Kai: …Yet?**

**ME: Oops. ^^***

**Tala/Kai: Let's run while we still can.**

**CS: Let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Mythicals—Bit-beasts**

**The Brethren—Tribe of People who serve the Storm Lords**

**Fire-Born—Tribe of People who serve the Fire Lords**

**Earth's Children—Tribe of People who serve the Earth Lords**

**Water's Creations—Tribe of People who serve the Water Lords**

Ice's Adepts—Tribe of People who serve the Ice Lords 

**Metal's Brood—Tribe of People who serve the Metal Lords**

**Sky's Chosen—Tribe of People who serve the Sky Lords**

**All the Lords are Mythicals (Bit-beasts)**

**All the Tribes are human.**

**The Elders are the head of the Tribes **

**ME: I think we lost them…**

**Audience: @___@**

**CS: ~_~;;; You think?**

Chapter Three

A Night To Remember

Tyson did his best to avoid a certain someone.

Namely Kai.  
Although Farren and Hanna couldn't understand how Kai had gotten Tyson all riled up. Tyson was literally like a puppet, jerking at the slightest touch or sound. 

"Hey Hans," Farren whispered to Hanna behind her back, "Does Tyson know Kai?"

Hanna stared at him, wide-eyed, "That's impossible. We're forbidden to communicate with the Fire-Born and Tyson knows better than to break the rules. Last year, wasn't it the Fire-Born that attacked the castle?"

Farren shook his head, "No, that was the Metal Brood, but the look Kai gave Tyson…it was like recognition."

Hanna dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand, "No, Its probably nothing."

Farren remained unconvinced, "Yeah," he said staring at Tyson's back, "Probably nothing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala was leaning onto the wall. He was bored and it was plain to see. Also, he was kinda preoccupied with something. He attacked Alia, a member of his tribe and his…friend.

It wasn't like him to do something like that.

Alia shouldn't have mentioned Kai, he thought bitterly, It's her fault not his.

But how was she supposed to know? His conscience retorted.

Tala groaned. Now he has a conscience? Just peachy.

He continued to grumble under his breath for five minutes straight.

"Umm…you okay?"

Tala looked up to see a pair of large stormy grey eyes.

His mother's eyes.

Tala's breath caught in his throat. Mother was dead, he saw it!! How…

Then he realized the pair of storm eyes belonged to a small boy whose hair was a wild mess of blue and black. The boy cocked his head, his eyes never leaving Tala, "Are you okay? You look kinda sad."

Tala managed to get the speaking capabilities back, "I'm fine," He croaked.

(ME: ~_~ Croaked? Tala: *glares at Timmy* You're writing this!!)

The boy nodded and skipped off happily to find his friends. Tala's sapphire never left him for an instant.

"Never knew you could make conversation."

Tala sniffed, "Back so soon? I was enjoying the peace."

Alia smiled. Then, "I'm sorry for bringing up Kai. I don't know what happened but," she paused, "I'll keep out of it, ok?"

Tala smirked, "Fine."

"So, who were you talking to?"

"Unless you swear you won't set me up, I'll tell you. No wait," Tala frowned, "I don't know his name. He had…" his voice broke, "Mother's eyes."

_Mother? _

_Mother, don't go. _

_I love you. _

_I promise I'll never do it again. _

_I promise!! _

_Mother, please don't go…I don't wanna go without you…_

Alia turned away. Tala's mother was her mother's sister. She had felt a profound connection between his mother, which she never had with her own. When the Ice Elder came to claim them, she was one of the first to leave. Tala came later. She never knew what happened, but the agreement for the New Ice Adepts must have ended…violently.

"I'll try and find him, k?" She tried to reassure him. Tala didn't like talking about the past. Come to think of it, neither did she.

"'Kay." Tala said, his voice hollow. She smiled and disappeared.

Mother…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&*~*~*~*~ *~*

Chris noticed Kai was in a much better mood than he was for the past week. And the way he spoke to Tyson…

How did he know that Storm Brethren?

"Hey Kaleb! I'm going to go see where Kai went, all right?"

"Fine."

Kaleb mingled with the crowd. There were so many kinds of people. Adepts, Children, Creations…

Unintentionally, he banged into someone. 

"Sorry," He muttered. Suddenly, he felt his body hit the ground.

"Don't say sorry 'cause you're not worth it!!"

Kaleb blinked and cursed himself. He ran into the Creations. And it is their genes to hate the Fire-born. And it didn't help that they were Water and he was Fire. 

How does he get himself into these situations?

A tall boy with brown hair tied in a rat-braid raised his fist.

"Jason, don't!!" 

A small blonde haired boy with wide blue eyes grabbed Jason's hand before he could throw the punch, "The Overlord is here. You can't risk fighting!!"

'Jason' struggled to get out of the boy's grip, "Look, the Fire-Born attacked our village once!!"

The boy spoke, picking out soothing words, "So does that mean you're justified in doing the same? We're here to stop the fighting, so stop Jason."

Jason stopped, lowering his hand, "If you say so Max. Hey, why aren't you with Ray? You were following him like a shadow."

Max blushed, "Jamal called him for something. Speaking of shadows, where's yours?"

"Huh?"

Max gave him an exasperated look, "Don't tell me you haven't missed Allison…"

Jason turned a bright red and fled the room. Max chuckled as he watched him go.

He saw Kaleb was still on the floor, "My apologies. We…all carry our grudges and they're hard to shed."

Kaleb smiled, "No biggie. My name is Kaleb Kryote."

Max smiled, "Kryote is your Mythical, I assume?"

"Yup."

"Pleased to meet you, Kaleb Kryote. My name is Max Draceil."

It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Let's hope it lasts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson liked the party. He met all kinds of people. And the strange thing was that they were all so friendly with each other. He felt a twinge of sadness inside. 

Will it go back to the way it was when all this is over?

Or will the endless fighting just get worse?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand was…warm. 

He spun around to see Kai.

Kai bowed low, "May I have this dance?"

Tyson hesitated. And took the hand.

After all, what harm can there be in a dance?

Kai held Tyson close to him as they twirled on the ballroom floor.

"I see you're getting along well with the others."

Tyson looked at him, "Yeah. I hope the fighting will end someday."

"Did you miss me?"

Tyson whirled in shock," I…don't know."

"Well, I did," Kai looked into Tyson's stormy grey, "I couldn't think of anything else. I drove everyone in my Keep up the wall with my bad mood."

Tyson blushed, "You missed me that much?"

"I missed you that much. And more."

Tyson sighed and laid his head on Kai's chest, "They'll stop us."

"I'd like to see them try."

Tyson whimpered, "No, Kai we can't…"

Kai's eyes were fierce, "Why should we sacrifice our happiness for their cause? All they brought us was suffering and death."

Tyson felt tears come. Is that what Dragoon brought me? He thought. Suffering and Death? 

A melancholy voice broke their thoughts, "May I cut in?"

Kai bristled, "Tala."

Tyson turned around. It was that guy he saw at the punch table, looking depressed. He could feel waves of anger radiating off Kai. He apparently doesn't like this 'Tala'.

Kai pulled Tyson away, but Tyson broke from the Fire-Born, shaking his head.

Kai looked very lost and for a minute Tyson nearly changed his mind, but Tala swept him up and they started dancing.

"I see you made friends," Tala commented, "I never realized that those Fire-Born could be civilized."

Tyson flinched, "I thought we were here to close old feuds."

"Some feuds aren't meant to disappear just like that."

"With an attitude like that, I wouldn't be surprised."

Tala smirked and pulled Tyson closer, "Seriously, do you really think, after years of fighting, we can 'just' make up? Do you really think it would be that easy?"

Tyson shuddered.

_Gramps, don't worry, I'll come back for you…_

_No you won't._

_But, Gramps…!_

_Promise me, you won't come back. Your future lies with the Brethren now. Not with me._

Tyson remembered the people pawing at him, dragging him, taking him away…

_Gramps, I can't…_

_Promise me._

_I…promise._

The hands pulled him back. He watched as his grandfather was shrinking into the darkness.

_It's a promise. _

Tyson felt the bitter taste of the word on his tongue. Every year, they take children from the villages they offered protection. 

There were some who protested…

Protests fall on deaf ears when you're dealing with beings like the Mythicals, who can bend the forces of nature to their will.

Give up your children every year if you want to live…

Can the Overlord really bring peace to the land?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alia watched as Tala danced with Tyson. This isn't good, he deliberately trying to provoke Kai.

Wicca approached her, "You don't look very happy."

"It's Tala. He's…having a disagreement of sorts."

"Alia, speak English," Wicca said patiently, his silver blue eyes showing only a hint of displeasure.

Alia sighed, "He's giving Kai a hard time."

Wicca's brow furrowed, "Kai? The Fire-Born who has bonded with that Phoenix Dranzer?"

"The same."

Wicca whistled, "That one's strong. We ran into him once during patrol."

Alia whirled around, pinning Wicca to the wall, "What?"

"He and that phoenix were there. Beat the crap out of us. Tala came out the worst."

"How come?"

"Tala and Kai had the usual 'throw trash at each other' and then Kai said some nasty stuff about Tala's mom. That's when he flipped."

"So that's it…Thanks a load Wicca."

"No problem," He smiled, a little too brightly.

Alia walked off. This, Tala had to deal on his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dragoon looked out the window. The Feuds were at the climax now. But, only the Overlord can help us achieve true peace.

Maybe then, I can see Dranzer again…

*Flashback*

_"Ooooohhh…butterfly!!"_

_Dragoon raced through the thick grass. _

_He leapt through the field, "Come back butterfly!!"_

_The butterfly fluttered into the forest. Dragoon's eyes twinkled._

_"I'm going to get you butterfly!"_

_Suddenly, something flashed behind him. He spun around, but the light had vanished._

_He turned to see a girl with blonde hair and sharp red eyes. Resting on her palm was the butterfly._

_Dragoon pouted, "I wanted to catch the butterfly."_

_The girl smiled and slowly approached Dragoon._

_"Here, you can have it." She said._

_Dragoon jumped in the air, "YAY!! Thank you!"_

_"Dragoon!! Time for lunch."_

_"Coming!"_

_He turned to ask that girl her name, but she vanished._

*End Flashback*

Dragoon chuckled. When you're a child, your life is consumed with the childish pleasures. Then he sobered up. 

No more though.

*Flashback*

"Hey Dragoon! Slow down!!" "Not my fault you're so slow Iris!!" 

_The female Storm Mythical stopped by a tree and tried to catch her breath. Dragoon grinned, "Whassamatter Iris? Can't catch your breath?"_

_Iris glared at him and lunged at him. Dragoon dodged the leap with ease. _

_"Ooof!!"_

_Iris landed flat on the ground. Dragoon laughed as Iris struggled to brush the dust off her face and clothes._

_Dragoon leaned back on a tree trunk, "So, where's your boy-friend?"_

_Iris immediately blushed, making Dragoon smirk. She glared at him, her soft blue eyes flecked with gold becoming sharp and harsh. _

_"Dragoon!! He's not my boy friend!! Besides," she tilted her head towards him, "Aren't we engaged?"_

_ Dragoon made a face, "That Myros is daft as a Earth Child. Since when have we shown any romantic interest towards each other?"_

_Iris turned to the sky wistfully, watching a particularly large bird fly by, "We haven't. We love each other, but not in---,"_

_"That way," Dragoon pointed out, making Iris grin. _

_"So, where is big man Cyro? He shouldn't be leaving his girl friend alone with me," he commented, earning him a jab in the stomach from Iris._

_She sighed, "He went to speak to Myros about the engagement."_

_Dragoon looked at her in shock, "Is Cyro nuts? You know how testy the Elders can get!! And Myros is probably the equivalent of a jackass!"_

_"Dragoon!!" Iris hushed, blushing, "He might hear you!!"_

_He stared at her, "He isn't the Overlord Iris. He's not all knowing, you know."_

_"But he does know whatever goes in the castle," Iris retorted._

_Dragoon leaned back against the trunk, his eyes closed, "Let Ol' Prickly [1] do what he want. I'm not the least bothered."_

_Iris looked at him exasperatedly, "I'm surprised you haven't landed into trouble for calling him that."_

_Dragoon bit his tongue. He didn't want Iris to know that Myros, the High Elder of all the Storm Brethren…is his uncle._

_Dragoon opened one eye, "Pray that Cyro hasn't been executed by Myros yet."_

_Iris was shocked, "I hope not!!'_

_"Well, here's to life!"_

_Iris whirled around as Dragoon chuckled as he lifted his hand in salute, "Well, if it isn't the hero. Got any battle wounds from fighting with Ol' Prickly?"_

_Cyro laughed as he embraced Iris. He then kissed her deeply. _

_Dragoon mock-groaned and covered his eyes, "Geez, you two! Not in public!"_

_They both blushed. Dragoon delicately lifted an eyebrow at the sight. _

_"So, Cyro, what happened?"_

_"He agreed."_

_"He—WHAT!!!"_

_The shock was so great that Dragoon's jaw was hanging open for several moments._

_"Close your mouth Dragoon, you're letting the flies in," Cyro said sniggering._

_Dragoon recovered his senses and whacked his best friend, "How did you do it?"_

_"Not telling."_

_Dragoon pouted, "Awww…Come on! I'm your best friend!!"_

_"With the fastest tongue in the West. If I told you something, the whole world's bound to know!"_

_Dragoon sulked. Spoilsports…_

_Cyro turned towards, "Well, I'd better go spread the good news. Coming, Dragoon?"_

_"I'll hang out here for a while."_

_"You sure?" Iris hesitated._

_Dragoon supplied her with a warm smile, "I'm sure."_

_Iris nodded and went with Cyro._

_Dragoon watched the couple vanish. Then, "You can come out now Dranzer."_

_A flash of gold blinded him for a split second. Then, came a tall woman with blonde hair and piercing ruby eyes._

_She huffed, causing her hair to fall on her face, "How did you know I was here?"_

_"My dear, I've never seen a bird as large as your phoenix form."_

_She pouted. Dragoon sighed, "Don't do that. Every time you do, it makes me want to grovel."_

_A light entered her eyes, "Hmm…"_

_Dragoon cringed, "Come on Dranzer, you can't…"_

_She laughed, the sound ringing through the trees. She put her arms around him, "Maybe later…"_

_And then she kissed him._

*End Flashback*

The times he shared with the firebird were more powerful than any experience or any feeling he has ever shared with anyone else.  Every touch, every stroke, every loving kiss…

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

But it did.

He fell in love with the Lady Dranzer.

Now they were both damned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenny watched how the tribes were getting along with glee. 

Eden watched thoughtfully, "You know, we might just pull this off."

Pei was silent for a moment, "I wonder…do the Tribes really want peace?"

Kenny looked at her in shock, "Of course they do! Would they be here if they didn't?"

Pei's brown eyes glazed for a moment, "I smell the winds of dissent."

Eden and Kenny exchanged glances. Their sister had…unusual powers.

Eden placed a comforting hand on Pei's shoulder, "Don't worry sis. The Overlord will solve this whole problem. If he makes it a law, no one can override it."

Pei turned to Eden, "But we can break it."

Kenny spluttered, "But—that would mean…"

Eden said nothing. 

They looked on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Tala released Tyson as the music ended. He then bowed and vanished. 

"Tyson?"

Tyson turned to Kai. Kai looked worried, he could see the concern in those soulful garnet eyes, and said, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What did he do?" Kai's hand was tightly placed on Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson refused to meet Kai's eyes, "Nothing."

Kai suddenly spun Tyson around to meet his eyes, "Tell me." he hissed, his face taunt with anger. 

Tyson stiffened, "It's none of your business Kai. You don't own me. You don't tell me what to do."

"Oh, really?"

Tyson's eyes blazed, "Really." 

And he walked off.

"You really put your foot in your mouth this time Kai," 

Kai whirled around. Chris was standing there, his lips tightly drawn together.

"You realize what you're getting yourself into?"

Kai stood firm, "I don't care."

Chris twitched, "Kai, you've only known him right now. Is he worth giving up everything? What would Dranzer say?"

"She would say, 'Go ahead.'"

Chris laughed, "I had a feeling she would say that too. Anything to get you out of her hair."

Kai looked away, "I think I…love him."

Chris was dumbfounded, "But-but you just met him!! How can you be so sure?"

"Chris…you know in the end. You know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

"Having fun, cuz?"

"Go away Alia."

Alia frowned. She was getting fed up with his attitude. The party was ending now and everyone was heading to their quarters. 

Except Tala. Who, so far has done nothing but mope.

"Give up, ok? He's Kai's."

"He was so scared."

"Huh?"

"He was so scared. Of this delegation. Of Kai. Of me. He was insecure and lost. Like Mother…" Tala trailed off, his eyes misting, "Mother hated this life. I hate this life. Why are we always treated as dirt? Half the people here are orphans. Every day, every month, we're forced to attack some helpless village while the Mythicals lean back and watch. I hate it!" Tala slammed his fist on the wall, not feeling the pain.

Alia was silent. Tala looked at her, "Damnit! Don't give me your pity!"

"Then I won't. Give up Tyson."

"I won't."

"Tala."  
"I won't."

"He doesn't…"

"HE WILL!"

Alia flinched at the tone in his voice. She resigned himself to his fate. 

Tala stared at the window mournfully, "He will…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson leaned on to the balcony. The sky was alit with droplets of silver. The moon was nowhere to be seen. Tyson wondered whether he could just fall off the balcony and fall down to Earth. 

"Tyson…"

Tyson whirled around, unable to remove the fear from his voice, "Kai."

Kai was standing there, impassive and tall.

Does he ever fell the twinge of fear inside him, Tyson wondered.

"Why are you out? You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

Kai chuckled. Tyson turned back to the stars.

"They're so lucky…" Tyson murmured.

"Whose so lucky?"

"The stars. They're never lonely and they never argue or fight or kill…"

Kai looked up, "The stars watch over us Tyson. They protect us."

"Protect us from what?"

"Ourselves."

Tyson looked down and swallowed. The ground looked so far down when you're in a floating castle.

Kai came closer, but Tyson edged away, "What's wrong?"

Tyson's voice was shaky, "I don't…Kai I don't know you. I don't know how I feel about you. I need time."

"I'm sorry, but time is something I can't give you." Kai's eyes were dark and sad.

Tyson stared into Kai's eyes, "This is too fast for me."

Kai leaned closer, "Don't be scared Tyson. Don't analyze your emotions. Just feel."

They kissed, forgetting everything else but themselves. They had each other. 

They didn't see a black shadow slink off into the darkness.

Time is something precious. Moments vanish, but memories last forever.

**ME: The longest chappie Ever!!!**

**CS: Now Tala and Kai are going to fight over Ty-kun!**

**ME: They've already started.**

**CS: 0.0 They have?**

**Tala: MINE! *grabs Tyson***

**Kai: NO, MINE! *grabs Tyson back***

**ME: *watches the tug-of-war match* Hopefully, Tyson's arms won't fall off…**

**CS: -__-; Here's hoping.**

**ME: Reviewers receive---**

**CS: Dragoon and Dranzer plushies!**

**ME: They can transform into their Dragon and Phoenix form.**

**CS: *rides on her phoenix plushie* Review!!!!!!!!!!**

**[1] Ol' Prickly = Nickname for Captain Hawthorn in Emma Bull's 'Finder' Go read it, it rox!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Time To Decide

**ME: I'm surprised they put up with me for so long.**

**CS: I'm surprised they put up with you at all.**

**Sweetangle:** ME: Don't worry, I won't stop. CS: She has bits and pieces of writers block, but she'll manage. ME: Somehow.

**Nanashi2:** ME: *tries to escape from the hug* Ummm…can you, like, give me air to breath? *is let go* Phew. Anyway, I love it when Kai fights for Ty-kun. He should learn not to take Ty-kun for granted!!! *glares at Kai* Kai: What? He's mine!!! ME: Of course he's yours, but you have to work for him. Kai: Why should I? ME: I'll start writing TyTa… Kai: You wouldn't…

ME: ^__~* Try me. Kai: o0

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: *sweatdrops as she watches Silver run from Suichi* CS: Now that's what I call obsessed. CT: Wow, look how fast they run. ME: I think he nearly caught up with her. Anyway, I'll try and add some MaRa. Thing is, so many charas are all around, it's hard to manage. 

**Death stopper:** ME: *ducks flying…keyboards* Hey, it's not as easy as it looks!!!

**asa-chan:** ME: I'll update as long as my teachers give me less homework. Seriously, we just started school and I'm up to my arms in homework.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: You're right, it can. Kai: Blasphemy!!! 

CS: Kai… 

Kai: Sacrilege!!

CS: ~_~;; WILL YOU SHUT UP!!! 

Kai: o0 Okaaaaay. 

ME: Thank you CS.

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: YAY!!! No death threats!!!! CS: Damn. And I spent so much money on life insurance. 

**Weeping Angel:** ME: You reviewed!! *hugs you* Arigatou!!! CS: You made her day… ME: Anyway, I'm glad you got hooked so quickly. Mind you, it's a difficult fic because of the ideas surrounding it. CS: In other words, it's a lot harder than it looks.

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *watches Kai struggle from getting out of the closet* We should do that more often. Kai: LET ME OUT!!!!!!! CS: Anyway, guess what she had to buy for her Formal dress? ME: *shudders* I didn't believe it until I saw it. CS: 0_0 It was THE PANTYHOSE!!!!

*lightning flashes and thunder roars* ME: What should I do? CS: Call 911!!!

**D.G: ME: I was wondering when you were going to show up. CS: We missed you!!! Kai: …not.**

ME: *whacks Kai with the Mallet* Don't be rude to the reviewers!! Kai: Ow!!!

**ME: Who's doing the Disclaimer?**

**CS: Don't you do the disclaimer?**

**ME: I'm getting tired of doing it all the time.**

**CS: Let's see… *pulls in Tala* Make him do it.**

**Tala: o_0 Me?**

**ME: ^_^ Okay! Ta-chan, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Tala: If you let me have the closet.**

**CS: Why do you want—actually, I don't want to know.**

**ME: Fine *gives Tala the keys to the closet* **

**Tala: ^_^ YAY!!! Timberwolf does not own Beyblade. Nor does she own the Gangstaz (Chris, Kaleb, Alia, Jason, Allison). They belong to Angevar, who lent them to her.**

**Angevar: ~_~ I prefer the term 'stolen'**

**ME: ^^***

**Mythicals—Bit-beasts**

**The Brethren—Tribe of People who serve the Storm Lords**

**Fire-Born—Tribe of People who serve the Fire Lords**

**Earth's Children—Tribe of People who serve the Earth Lords**

**Water's Creations—Tribe of People who serve the Water Lords**

**Ice's Adepts—Tribe of People who serve the Ice Lords**

**Metal's Brood—Tribe of People who serve the Metal Lords**

**Sky's Chosen—Tribe of People who serve the Sky Lords**

**All the Lords are Mythicals (Bit-beasts)**

**All the Tribes are human.**

**The Overlord rules over the Mythicals**

**ME: Are they still there?**

**CS: They're there. Just asleep.**

**Audience: -_- *snore***

**ME: *sweatdrops***

Chapter Four

Time to decide

Tala yawned as he dragged himself out of bed. From the looks of it, it seems to be late morning. Tala groaned. Alia is soooo going to pester him for getting up late. 

That's family for you. 

_Maybe I'll get to talk to Tyson._

Tala blushed. He was so unused to feeling for other people. He barely talked to anybody, but Alia and Wolfborg. Wicca didn't count since he was infatuated with Alia. Tala stretched himself as he made his way to the breakfast table. 

As he suspected, everyone was already at the table. But something caught his eye.

Well, well, well…

There was his cousin in all her glory, talking to a Fire-Born! And judging by the amount of blushing they were doing, they were quite taken into each other. He approached them, flashing his most evil smirk.

"Good morning Alia. I see you didn't miss me much." He said pointedly, staring at Kaleb. Alia fixed her glare at Tala, "My dear Tala, nobody missed you THAT much. However, I must say you have great timing." Tala followed her eyes and saw Tyson come into the hall. 

Without Kai.

"Later." With that he made his way towards Tyson. Alia grinned slightly as she turned back to Kaleb. But she kept her eyes on Tala and wished him luck

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson came into the hallway. He was still reeling from the kiss Kai gave him and he was trying to understand Kai's words from yesterday.

_The stars protect us from ourselves._

Who is the real enemy here? Difference? Revenge? Hate?

Tyson's heard of the stories where the tribes turned on themselves. Always they were defeated. Always, they died.

Always they lost.

_Time is something I can't give you._

Is Kai foretelling something? Tyson recalled his vision. He saw Kai and he saw a war. So many were dying. There was crying as tears bathed the battlefield. Tyson clutched his hair tightly. He felt so helpless…unable to fight the tide that was sweeping him away.

He longed to be in Kai's arms, to feel safe and secure.

It's been a long time since he's ever felt like that.

He sat on the dining table and sighed. Suddenly, he saw darkness.

"Guess who?"  
  


A slow smile formed on his lips as he said, "Ka—,"

The smile died on his lips. It was Tala.

Tala pulled a chair next to him, "Did you sleep well?"

Tyson nodded, unable to say anything.

Tala smirked as he placed a finger under Tyson's chin, "What's wrong? You look upset."

Tyson avoided looking into Tala's eyes, "I…why doesn't Kai like you?"

Tala was taken aback by the question. Quickly, he composed himself, "We ran into each other once and after that, we…couldn't stand each other."

"Good thing too."

Tyson whirled around, "Kai." He breathed.

Tala gritted his teeth. How he longed to wipe that annoying vampire like smile off his face. 

Tyson sensed the tension between the two. It was so thick; it clouded the air around him.

Finally he got fed up. Stepping between them, he tried to calm things down, "Um…can you two settle this elsewhere?"

Tala leered at him, "If you want us to, Dragon."

Tyson shivered. The look Tala gave him…

Kai stepped in front of Tyson, "Go away Tala. Nobody wants you here."

Something unknown flashed in Tala's eyes as he retreated.

Tyson let out a sigh of relief. 

Kai faced Tyson angrily, "How could you talk to him?!"

Tyson faced Kai's rage head on, "Excuse me, but you can't tell me what to do!" he snapped.

Kai sighed exasperatedly, "You can't trust him."

"Then whom am I supposed to trust? You?"

Tyson spun on his heel and walked off.

_Am I supposed to trust you?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You really put your foot in your mouth this time."

"Shut up Chris."

"Kai, stabbing your fried egg with a fork isn't going to help."

"It makes me feel better."

"It would make you feel much better if you stabbed Tala."

"Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Kai, seriously…go over to Tyson and make up instead of stabbing your breakfast!!"

"You've got to be kidding."

"I was kidding about the 'stab—Tala' thing, but not about this."

"…"

"Kai, if I meet someone like you, I'll declare him a miracle."

"Very funny."

"Now just go there and say 'I'm very sorry and I'll never do it again'. The girls always go for that."

"Of course it doesn't help matters if Tyson is a boy!!"

"Forgot that. It's hard to make out with all that hair"

"…"

Chris leaned back on his chair, "Look, just get done with it soon, ok? Otherwise, who knows? Tala might still have a chance…"

Kai slammed his fist on the table, "If he lays a hand on my Tyson…"

"He won't be yours for long if you don't make up soon."

Kai got up from his table, "And that's just what I'm going to do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanna pushed strands of her sea green hair behind her ears. She glanced at Farren and sighed.

Boys…

Can't live with them, 

Can't live without them, 

Can't turn them into jackasses. [1] 

She nudged Farren hard. He suddenly woke up from his 'beauty sleep' 

"Huh? What happened?"  
She gave him a pointed look, 

"You were drooling on the table," she commented dryly as Farren blushed.

Farren tried to protest, "I was tired."

Hanna snorted as she opened her mouth to retort back, when a flash of slate grey caught her eye.

It was Kai.

And he was walking towards Tyson. 

Hanna licked her lips. This ought to be interesting.

Tyson hadn't noticed Kai yet. He was busy talking to Max. Kai cleared his throat.

Tyson stopped. Max glanced at Kai, a sparkle in his eye. Tyson turned to face him.

"Kai."

Kai tried to speak, but no words came out.

Tyson's expression turned from neutral to puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"I'm…"

"Yes?"

Max chuckled. This was worse than when Ray tried to apologize for falling on top of him.

At least he _tried_ to make a decent excuse.

_Tried._

Kai took a deep breath, _Come on Kai, you can do this! What would Dranzer say if she saw you now?_

"I'm sorry." 

There he said it.

Chris and Kaleb heard him though.

_Chris: I must be dreaming._

_Kaleb: I need new eardrums. I'm sure I misheard._

Tyson smiled and whispered, "See, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" 

Kai glared at him and huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, "Just don't make me do it again."

Tyson chuckled lightly.

Meanwhile…

_Chris: **0.0**_

_Kaleb: **0.0**_

Let's wait till they get over the shock. ^__^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Calyph watched as the separate tribes headed their separate ways. He snorted.

Weaklings.

Calyph's ice grey eyes flitted from side to side. He fingered the silver sword, hanging by his waist. He's probably doing the impossible. But thoughts of his girlfriend invaded his memory.

He did this,

It's his entire fault.

"Calyph, are we doing the right thing?"

Calyph regarded the youth with cold disdain, "We are."

Nathan swallowed, "He's the—,"

Calyph spun around, his face suffused with rage, "I don't care! He's going down."

Nathan stared back defiantly, "All legends have some truth."

Calyph calmed down considerably, "You're right, of course." 

A twisted smile made his way on his face, "But we can do it."

Nathan's eyes hardened, "We can."

"We can destroy the Overlord."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* 

Alia ducked as Tala flung a large pillow at her.

"Will you quit that?" 

Tala cursed under his breath as he looked for his armband.

"Your bad mood has really increased."

Tala scowled and threw another pillow at Alia. She dodged it with ease.

"One day, I'll kill Kai with my bare hands."

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, he beats you up with his hands tied behind his back."

Tala growled and flung another pillow at her.

"How many pillows do you have?"

Suddenly Tala stopped. Sighing, he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands, 

"Can anyone actually love me?"

Alia's clear amethyst eyes softened. 

She sat next to him, "I love you. Does that count? Even when you hurt me or push me, I always come back. And your mother loved you more then I could ever describe." 

Tala buried his face in Alia's hair, fervently wishing.

Wishing she was Tyson instead.

Tyson…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a large room. 

There were eight corners and on each corner was a pulsing gem of their symbolic color.

Fire had a large finely cut ruby, which held the dancing flames.

Water had a soft oval shaped turquoise gem, which showed the essence of purified water.

Earth had a topaz, which looked like trapped sunlight in a stone.

Storm held a gemstone, which whirled with the chaos of storms.

Dark had a gem that no glimmer or light could be caught.

Sky, with their colors of the rainbow.

Metal with their shiny metallic grey gemstone.

And Ice, a gem that held the icy coolness of the North. 

The tribes sat in their various corners.  It was a circular table, decked with silver strands of threaded moonlight. They waited.

The middle of the room had a stream of sunlight coming through.

Suddenly, beams of pure energy shot out of the gems.

They overlapped each other in a symphony of lights.

And they became one.

Tyson's breath caught in his throat. 

Kai's sunken garnet eyes glinted. Max flinched as Ray growled. 

Chris remained impassive as Kaleb drank in the sight with wide eyes. Alia's face had grown hard as Tala tightened his fist. 

A large cloak of shimmering rainbow decked this…man. He had a soft, almost cherub face. His hair was a colour that even the greatest of artists could ever hope to describe. His eyes were filled with a power that overshadowed light and dark. On his arm was a tiny crest. It was blurred and Tyson could see that the original shape and design had all but faded away.

**I see you have all made it. Start with the introductions please. Be brief. **

****

Tyson, Hanna and Farren rose first.

"Tyson Dragoon."

"Hanna Iris."

"Farren Cyro."

"We are the Brethren."

Kai, Kaleb and Chris rose.

"Kai Dranzer."

"Kaleb Kryote."

"Chris Cerebus."

"We are the Fire Born."

Ray, Jamal and Allison rose.

"Ray Drigger."

"Jamal Jik."

"Allison Benni."

"We are the Children

Max, Jason and San-fah rose.

"Max Draceil."

"Jason Hammero."

"San-fah Dyla."

Alia, Tala and Wicca rose. 

"Alia Seline."

"Tala Wolfborg."

"Wicca Unni."

"We are the Adepts"

Kenny, Eden and Pei rose.

"Kenneth Dizzara."

"Eden Lastoll."

"Pei Vayuk."

"We are the Chosen."

The other tribes started to rise, but the Overlord gestured to them. They sat down.

**You need more than empty words here. Do you truly desire peace? Not only for your sake, but for your clan as well. If you truly want peace, then you must work for it. **

****

Silence sank over the tribes as the Overlord's statement made its way through their heads. 

"But you're the Overlord!!" Tyson burst out, "If you tell them, they wouldn't dare to break your law!"

**Youngling how noble of you to believe that. But Mythical nature is not unlike human nature. They both turn on themselves.**

"Please," Tyson whispered, "I'm—We're so tired of the wars. The tribes get along, but the Mythicals are another thing all together. Please."

"Surely you can do something," Ray growled.

**No. Only you can do something.**

****

"So you've failed us again."

Everyone's heads turned to this new voice.

Calyph smirked. His ice grey eyes were deadly serious.

**Define fail youngling.**

****

Calyph narrowed his eyes. 

"You know exactly what I mean," he spat out.

The other members of the Metal Brood stood up.

Kai scowled. Something's wrong…

Calyph still had that twisted smile on his face, "So this is payback."

Several things happened at the same time.

A large gray ball materialized in the center of the room. 

"Traitor," Chris yelled as he called upon his powers.

Similarly, the other tribes gathered their power.

"No, I don't think so."

Suddenly, the gems shattered and everyone collapsed.

At the same time, Calyph and his tribe vanished.

Kai winced as he found himself on the floor, "What the name of Sora [2] happened?"

Kenny groaned, "He shattered the Elemental Stones. Is he mad?"

Eden held the side of her ribs, "Kenny, shattering the stones won't bring about world destruction, would it?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"It would destroy the barriers instead."

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!"

Ray spat the blood out of his mouth. Some of the injuries were more serious then they looked. 

"Do you mean the barriers that protect our capitals?'  
"The same."

Alia tried to stand up, "We have to warn everyone. The Metal Brood might attack our homes!!"

Max rolled his eyes, "You make it sound so easy. How are we going to warn anybody if we can't even move?"

**Do not worry. I will heal you. But you must hurry. Already The Mythicals are preparing for the last war.**

****

"The last war?" Tyson whispered.

**The war that will end everything. You need not ask youngling. You saw it. You know.**

****

Tyson started to tremble. The vision he had.

Was it finally going to come true?

Kai slowly reached for Tyson's hand, "We'll make it."

Tyson saw the fierce determination in Kai's garnet eyes and swallowed his fear.

The Overlord lifted his hand. His eyes began to glow. But Kai detected a flicker in the Overlord's form. Could the gems hold the essence of the Overlord?

**Find your future younglings.**

****

They vanished in a burst of light.

**ME: Okaaaaayy.**

**CS: Last time you write a fantasy fic. See what happens.**

**ME: Yeah well. What happens next? Will Tyson and Kai finally be separated? What will Tala do to get Tyson? And will the last war destroy the world? (I hope not.)**

**CS: We need a better announcer.**

**ME: Nobody was available for the job. I even tried bribes.**

**CS: What did you bribe them with?**

**ME: Plushies.**

**CS: 0__0 And they still refused?**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Elemental stones!!!**

**ME: Can be used as attractive lamps. And they come in fire, ice, storm, etc.**

**Kai: They're going to use them for lamps?!**

**Tyson: At least she isn't giving away plushies of me. I'm getting tired of those flash floods.**

**CS: *hangs her elemental stone* Review!!**

**[1] One of my favorite quotes. See if you can figure out the writer! ^_^**

**[2] My made up goddess: Sora, the Lady of the Universe.**


	5. Nowhere to go

**ME: *whistles* They really like this story.**

**CS: It's probably because of my charming personality.**

**ME: -_-;; You wish.**

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *glares at Tala* That's it!!! No insulting the reviewers!!! Oh Ka-ai!!! *jingles the closet keys* Tala: o_0 Not that!!! Anything but that!!! Kai: GIMME GIMME!!! Tyson: -_-;; Good grief… ME: *tosses the keys to Kai* Have fun!!! Kai: Don't worry, I will *drags Tyson away* Tala: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! CS: *winces* You had to do that didn't you? ME: ^_^ Yup!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: I don't mind emailing you when I update, but the thing is, the last time I tried mailing you, the mail didn't go through. Give me your mail and I'll see if it works this time. As for the author notes, I'll keep that in mind. ^_^

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: *smirks at Kai* Maybe she's right. Kai: *latches onto Tyson's arm* Hands off. Tala: Awww… ME: Don't worry Heidi, you'll get you turn soon. Tala: Really? YAY!! *stops and glares at Timmy* And don't call me Heidi! CS: But it suits you Ta-kun!!

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Don't worry 'bout it. CS: Better late than never. ME: Anyway, thanks for reviewing!! Keep up the good work in 'You call my name'. Loved the TyTa parts. Kai: You like the TyTa parts?!!! *bonks Timmy with the Mallet* ME: @_@ CS: Where did you get that? I thought she hid it. Kai: Not telling!! ^___^****

**Kat:** ME: No problem. Although my school doesn't allow yahoo, I'll mail you from my school mail account. ayesham@kis.ernet.in.

**Red48:** ME: What kind of stories does Blue Winged Angel write?

**D. G.:** ME: So you're back… CS: Like a bad penny. ME: *whacks CS* What have I told you? Be nice to the reviewers!! They're the only people who are ever going to read this*cough*worthless*cough* story!!! Tyson: Anyway, we're glad you liked it!!! 

Tala: At least I'm halfway decent in this story. In all the other stories, I'm a heartless villain. Kai: That's so untrue. You're just a mindless villain, not heartless. Tala: WHY YOU… *starts fighting* ME: Tyson, please stop those two so I can finish my reviews? Tyson: Will do!!!!

**Nanashi2:** Kai: *snatches the TyTa banner out of your hand and burns it* DIE!!!!!

ME: *watches the fire* Hopefully the fire station won't see this. I agree. Kai tends to take his Koi for granted. That's what Tala is there for!!! Kai: BURN IN HELL TYTA!!!!!

ME: *sighs* Third time this week. Ty-chan, please go restrain your Koi. Tyson: I feel like the Peacemaker. ME: That's because you are. Tyson: *sweatdrops*

**crescente**** nuwedes: ME: *blushes* Glad you like it. CS: I still can't believe she liked it…**

Kai: Me neither. ME: *sweatdrops* And to think muses are supposed to encourage you…

CS: It's a waste of energy. Kai: Plus, you're writing bits of TyTa!! I'm not going to encourage you for that!

**Dreamer:** ME: Hmm…the ending is somewhat the flipside of the coin. Let's wait and see!! ^_^

**X:Synthetic-Darkness:X:** ME: *sulks* Everyone has a cooler nick than I do… CS: -__-;; Get over yourself. ME: Anyway, you're right!! Sora is based on the Escaflowne Movie. I watched over a dozen times in the vacation. Sora is 'universe' or 'sky' in Japanese. So I felt that if anybody should be a goddess, it should be Sora!! ^_^****

**ME: School is such a pain…**

**CS: Do you actually learn anything there?**

**ME: The art of sleeping.**

**Tyson: Cool.**

**ME: Soooooo….**

**CS: *sweatdrops* So what?**

**ME: *tries to look innocent* Oh…nothing…*pounces on Tyson***

**Tyson: 0__0 EEP?!**

**ME: *keeps a firm grip on Tyson's arm* HAH!! Now you have to do the disclaimer!!!!**

**Tyson: 0__0 Why me?**

**ME: *glares at him* Because no one else would do it!!! Now, hop to it!!! Otherwise, I'm sending your boy-friend on a one way trip to Timbuktu!!!!**

**Tyson: 0___0 I'LL DO IT!!! I'LL DO IT!!!! Timmy does not own Beyblade nor its characters. She doesn't even own the Gangstaz (Alia, Allison, Jason, Chris and Kaleb) who are copyrights of Angevar-san.**

**Angevar: COME BACK HERE TIMMY!!!! _ You stole my charas!!!!**

**ME: Enjoy the chappie!!! (I should really try out for track)**

**CS: *watches Angy chase Timmy* They should do this more often.**

Chapter Five

Heading Nowhere

Dragoon felt the disturbance in the barriers. 

The first thing he was worried about was Dranzer. 

Second was Tyson. He didn't want to admit, but he had grown attached to the boy. He led such a carefree life, while he, Dragoon was responsible for the Brethren.

He hated responsibility. 

At times, he wished he was Dranzer.

The fire bird was so rash and radiant at the same time. She could fly to the heavens. Nothing on Earth tied her down. She was her own person.

He rushed down the cerulean blue corridors. On his way, he banged into someone.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Don't be Dragoon. You have good reason to be all flustered."

Dragoon stared into a pair of blue eyes which held gold sparkles in them. He let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Iris."

Iris smiled at her closest friend in the whole world. Then her smile faded.

"We have to go."

"Go where?" Dragoon was completely baffled.

She grabbed his hand, "The High Elder is calling us!"

Dragoon groaned, "Can't you call him Myros? He has a name for a reason!"

Iris glared at him. Her voice was flat, "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we're in?"

Dragoon glared back, "I know the barriers are down, but still—,"

"Don't be daft Dragoon!!"

Dragoon flinched at her harsh retort.

Iris let herself cool, "Come on."

Dragoon followed her halfheartedly.

_Dranzer…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson stirred. He felt as if the whole world had just collapsed on his shoulders.

"Tyson?"

Tyson murmured something in his sleep.

"Tyson, you have to wake up!"

Tyson's stormy grey eyes snapped open. Kai was standing before him, his garnet eyes aflame with worry and concern. Tyson groaned as he got up.

Kai let out his breath without realizing he had been holding it, "Thank Sora you're awake. You sleep like the Dead!"

Tyson was too tired to take that as an insult, "Where are we?"

"Arthoth Valley, close to Gailen."

"Gailen [1]," Tyson whispered.

Home.

Kai said nothing.

What Tyson knew as home was not home for him.

He was Fire-Born, Tyson was of the Brethren.

And never shall the twain meet.

Until now.

Tyson brushed some non-existent dirt off his pants. 

"Shall we go?" He asked briskly, flashing a smile at Kai.

Kai said nothing.

"Kai?"

Kai snapped out of his daze, "Uh, yeah. Sure."

He saw a flash of red that was oddly familiar.

Is that you, Dranzer? Kai asked himself silently as he followed Tyson through the valley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where the Seven Names of Earth are we?" Alia yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

Kaleb winced, "Could you, like, not scream so loud?"

Alia glared at him, "I can scream if I want to! And you haven't answered my question!!"

Kaleb flinched. Sometimes he wondered why he liked her.

Kaleb took in the scenery. It looked familiar.

Alia huffed, "Well?"

Kaleb rolled his eyes, "I have no idea."

"How very helpful."

"Thanks, I try."

Alia pursed her lips, a spasm of worry crossing her face, "I'm worried. Calyph and his gang of goons might be attacking our homes now!"

"They must have been planning this for a while."

"I hope Tala is okay."

Kaleb narrowed his eyes, "Why do you care so much about Tala? He's never shown a shred of kindness towards you!!"

Alia's amethyst eyes flashed, "You don't know him the way I do!! There are times when he needs me!!"

"Since Tyson came, he doesn't need you as much as he did before," Kaleb pointed out harshly.

Alia gritted her teeth wanting to hurl herself onto to Kaleb. But her anger faded.

"That's not true," She protested weakly.

"Is it?"

Alia backed away as if trying to avoid a blow, 

"No, it's not." She demanded with more force.

Kaleb said nothing.

"Let's go. We have a long way to go," He said softly.

Alia followed him without question.

That's not true…

Is it Alia?

Is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ray brushed his raven locks off his face. He balanced himself onto the tree branch.

"See anything Ray?"

Ray delicately dropped onto the ground. Max's concerned blue eyes stared back at him.

Ray shook his head, "Nothing."

Max sighed, "Why did the Overlord stick us in the middle of nowhere?"

Ray recalled the way the Overlord's body flickered just before they teleported.

He rubbed his chin, "I think it took too much power to transport us back home. That's why we're in the middle of nowhere."

Max nodded weakly, "I'm still aching from that blast of power. I wonder how they did it."

"I know."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Do tell."

"I think they overloaded their gem with all their power. This is why all the Elemental Stones shattered. They couldn't take all that power."

Max's eyes widened, "That would mean…if our barriers are down, so are theirs!!"

Ray smirked, "Right. Revenge will be sweet."

Max looked at Ray worriedly, "I don't like this," He commented.

"What's wrong?"

"What did the Overlord mean in the final war?"

Ray's cider gold eyes clouded, "I've heard stories about the Mythical wars."

They tore the world for what it was

They broke what held them together

Ice will melt, Storm will fade,

Fire will be quenched and Earth shall shatter

Water will vanish and the Sky will break

Thus, we shall witness Light and Dark

In their utter destruction

And the beginning of Legend

Ray finished the poem softly, "That's all I know. We lived in harmony with the Mythicals. Then, they started to use us as their shock troops in battle. If something like that should happen again," Ray turned his amber eyes to Max, "You can be sure that we won't survive."

Max choked back a sob, "Must it end this way?"

Ray held Max close, inhaling the blonde's sweet marigold scent.

"We have today." He whispered, tickling Max's ear.

Max shuddered, "But why can't we have tomorrow?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't."

"Oh."

"…"

"So…"

"So what?"

"What do we do?"

Jason shielded his eyes from the sun. Was it just or has the weather been unusual ever since they returned.

He didn't know.

Allison's cloudy blue eyes never wavered, "Great, we're in the middle of nowhere and as far as I know neither of us carry a survival kit."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I know where we are."

Allison beamed at him, "Really?"

"Turren Forest."

Allison's smile faded as quickly as it came, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. We're in serious trouble."

Jason fingered his rat-braid, "Any suggestions Genius?"

Allison glared at him, but she hit an idea.

"How 'bout we go through the forest."

Jason cringed, "But that would take us to—,"

"Gailen. We can disguise ourselves to pass through the city."

"That's suicide, now that every tribe is going to be armed to their teeth!"

"Exactly," Allison said, her cloudy eyes glimmering, "That's why it's going to work."

Jason sighed. He knew that he had just driven the last nail in his coffin.

Hopefully, Allison can bring him back from the dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were in the council room. Usually, Dragoon tried to avoid ever going there. 

But now, as always, he didn't have a choice.

Myros looked at them blandly. Iris was the picture of patience. Cyro on the other hand was itching to throw one of the chairs out the window.

Dragoon did neither. His whole being was filled with apprehension.

Danger! His mind screamed at him.

Something has gone very wrong.

Myros cleared his throat, signaling everyone in the room to look at him.

"We know that the barriers are down and that could very well herald our destruction. So, we need as many troops as possible. We are at war now."  
  


"But why?" Dragoon asked softly.

Myros looked at his nephew, contemplating the answer.

"Because someone has violated the agreement set by the Overlord. The Elemental stones have lost their power. So we must defend our home. Dragoon, I want you to remain here when we go."

Dragoon tried to protest, but Myros cut his protest with a wave of his hand, "You're needed here."

Dragoon bit his tongue from giving a harsh retort that would have severe consequences later. Iris gave him a worrying glance. Cyro said nothing but his fierce grey eyes showed them exactly what he thought.

Dragoon dragged himself away from the Council room. He knew what everyone was thinking.

Why does Dragoon have to stay back while we go to war?

Iris watched Dragoon walk away. It wasn't fair…

"Since when has anything been fair?"

Iris smiled softly as she felt Cyro rest his head on his shoulder, "I know. But why him Cyro? Why Dragoon?"

"Because he is Dragoon. Trust him. I've always have. And I always will."

Iris turned her head to face Cyro, "Goodbye."

He kissed her, "Goodbye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were making good time so far, but Kai wondered how long they could keep this up.

It was getting dark and Kai knew they needed shelter and soon.

Tyson gasped as he had just finished climbing a particularly large rock. He sat down as he tried to recover what was left of his breath.

(ME: Our hikes are always a killer. The only good thing about them is that we get free food.)

"Tyson? Do you think you can climb another rock? I think I saw a cave on top of that cliff."

He took in a deep breath and managed a smile for Kai, "Yeah."

Kai nodded. Carefully, they grasped footholds and began climbing.

Sweat trickled down Tyson's face. 

"Come on Tyson. We're almost there."

Tyson wanted to let go, but Kai's words gave him strength as he pushed himself over the edge. His breath came out in ragged gasps.

Kai lent a hand to Tyson and giving each other support, they made it to the cave.

Tyson lay down, feeling the cool rock on his back.

Kai watched Tyson's face. 

It was unblemished, but he could see tiny creases under his brow.

This was clearly taking a toll on the blunette.

"Kai?" Tyson whispered.

Kai sat down next to Tyson, "Yeah?"

"I-I…" Tyson choked back a sob. He could see his vision clearer than he had ever seen it before. He laid his head on Kai's chest. Kai brought his arms around him, "Shh…"

Tyson was getting hysterical. So much blood…

"Don't let me go," Tyson murmured as hot salty tears spilled from his eyes.

"Never," Kai swore.

Tyson relaxed in Kai's arms. Kai watched the sun go down.

_Never. I'll never let go of you Tyson._

_Heh, that's what you think, Kai.___

**ME: o__0 Oooh….**

**CS: *shudders* Creepy. Is everyone going to die?**

**ME: I would answer that, but I have a mob of TyKa lovers standing at our doorstep, so I won't.**

**CS: Awww….**

**Tala: Maybe I should let them in. *grins evilly***

**ME: 0__0 You wouldn't…**

**Tala: *opens door* Hey! ^_^**

**ME: *backs away from crazy TyKa lovers* Heh heh heh…help?**

**TyKa lovers: THERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!**

**ME: I think I'll start running now…**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Umm… I'm running out of ideas…**

**Angy: Witches Brooms!!**

**ME: Woah….where did that come from?**

**Angy: *rolls her eyes* My cupboard was stuffed with them.**

**[1] Gailen: Capital of the Storm Brethren**


	6. Battle Axes and Swords

**ME: *shudders* This chapter is…**

**CS: *sniffles* So sad!!!**

**Yami FireKali:** ME: *glares at ff.net* How could you let poor FireKali lose her lovely reviews!!! Here FireKali *hands out mallet* If they do it again, just whack them over the head with this!!! It might just knock some sense into them *grins evilly at ff.net*****

**Weeping Angel:** ME: *scratches head* You sure like asking questions, and I'm not sure if I can answer all of them…as far as I know, Kai and Tala have always been possessive (it's been there in all Kai/Tyson/Tala fics I've read.) And they've really considered Ty-kun's opinion. Dragoon is kept back due to favoritism. Really mean of ol' Prickly isn't it? But in the end, Myros only wants to protect Dragoon, even if his methods are...wrong in a way. As for Kai being recognized as the Chosen of Dranzer…let's see!! ^___^****

**crescente** nuwedes:** ME: I'll try add on more MaRe, but with so many characters running around, it's a hard job. ^^* But I'll see what I can do. ******

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: *watches Skittles fly off* ^^* Knew those brooms would be useful. Look at her go!!! As for awesome chapters, this one is my fave so far. CS: For the wrong reasons. ME: ^^* I really had to do it CS!!! CS: Evil girl. ME: Took you how long to figure that out!!****

**Ms Hobgoblin:** *watches Ms. Hobgoblin fly off* Guess everyone liked the brooms. CS: I want one!!! ME: *holds broom out of CS's reach* Anyway, you can expect more TyKa to come!!! CS: *pouts* I wanna broom. ME: Grow up CS. CS: -__- How can you expect me to grow up if I'm a friggin' chibi!!!! ME: o0; Touchy…****

**Rumi-Chan: **ME:***watches Rumi fly away cackling evilly only to bang against a building* That HAD to hurt. A lot… And I won't kill you for Faint. I wrote a death-fic inspired by it. Needless to say, Angy was *very* angry with me at that point of time.******

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: I should attach safety harnesses to those brooms *hands you towel to clean yourself*  Thanks for the e-mail address!! I'll mail you (as soon as possible)

**Angevar:** Me: o0; Ahhh…*edges away* Authoress on sugar high is…*still edging away* scary. *jumps out the window* CS: -___- That's taking it a little too far though.

**TLPhoenix Forever: **ME: *squeals* You reviewed!!! Arigatou!!!! Love your fics!! You should update soon. Oh, and tell your sister for me. She's doing a good job for someone who's just started. ^^* Anyway, it's gets better (or worse) from here on!

**ME: It's return of the Timmy!!!**

**CS: -__-;; Return of the Timmy? I really don't want to know…**

**Tyson: Now what?**

**Kai: Ask the authoress. She's the one who makes us do all the hard work 'round here.**

**ME: I'm hurt Kai. After making you pair with Tyson in all my fics, this is how you repay me? *sobs in a corner***

**Tyson: *glares at Kai* Now look at what you did!**

**Kai: What makes you think I did it?**

**Tyson: Apologize now!!!**

**Kai: Do I have to?**

**Everyone: YES!!!**

**Kai: Fine. I'm sorry, happy?**

**ME: *sniffles* Really?**

**Kai: Really.**

**ME: *smiles* Since I want you to prove it, you have to do the disclaimer!!!**

**Kai: O__O WHAT!!!!!!!**

**ME: Now don't be shy and do it!**

**Kai: *grumbles* Timmy does own Beyblade or its characters. Happy?**

**ME: Yeah!!!**

**Kai: I should get a raise for this job.**

Chapter Six

Battle Axes and Swords

Kai murmured something under his breath, his hand moving across the stone floor as if looking for something.

But that 'something' wasn't there.

Kai's garnet eyes snapped open and his breathing hitched a notch.

Tyson wasn't there.

Kai scrambled onto his feet, his mind in a panic.

Where could he be? Tyson!

Kai took in some deep breaths and calmed down. Tyson wouldn't have left him.

That wasn't like him. Kai closed his eyes.

Could he have just gone out for a minute? For a walk maybe?

Kai snorted to himself. They were in the middle of nowhere.

So then what?

Suddenly, the breeze blew past, unfurling his scarf. A familiar scent caught him.

It smelled of fresh dewdrops and mint.

Tala.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alia covered her eyes. The light always made her edgy. That's probably why she preferred the dark of the North. She was Ice.

Yet, the same edginess that she always felt when she was near something warm was not as uncomfortable as it usually is. 

Could she be melting?

Kaleb brushed his blue/black hair off his face, "You're upset." He said quietly.

Alia glanced at him, her eyes flickering, "Not upset. Just… thinking."

 "That's not something you do very often, is it?" He said lightly.

Alia ignored the jib. It was too hot to snip at each other. 

Too hot though.

Then a knife whistled through the air as it struck the tree right next to Alia. They were immediately alert.

"Company," Kaleb said, his body tensed as he removed his throwing daggers.

Alia nodded, similarly unsheathing her katana, "Oh goody."

The bushes trembled ominously. Alia and Kaleb waited.

Out of the bushes came,

"Allison!" Alia exclaimed, dropping her weapon in surprise. The blonde hadn't heard her though as she was currently whacking a brown haired boy in the head.

"Told you not to use the knife until we knew who it was, but nooooo…you had to show your throwing skills didn't you?" Allison raged, making Jason cringe. Kaleb chuckled quietly.

Jason grumbled, "I had to be prepared…" he trailed noticing Allison was glaring at him. Alia cleared her throat so that she could catch the young couple's attention, "Umm…as amusing as all this sounds, I think we need to skip this."

Allison and Jason blushed.

Allison (still blushing) changed the topic, "Right. Where were you'll heading exactly?"

Alia and Kaleb looked at each other and shrugged, "No clue. We weren't exactly expecting to be whisked away to the middle of nowhere," Kaleb said, his voice heavily sarcastic.

 Jason fingered his rat braid, "We're heading towards Gailen."

Alia's mouth open, "Are you crazy?!"

"Of course," Allison answered sweetly.

Alia shut her mouth, "Forget I said I said that."

"Will do." Allison turned back to Jason and Kaleb, "That's the only way for now. We can try and get a map from there."

The boys nodded. Allison pushed her sandy blonde hair from over her face, "We should hurry."

She didn't need to finish that sentence. They knew that now.

Time is valuable. Never abuse that priviledge.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai pushed the branches away from his face. He was trying to hone his powers on seeking human body heat. He was getting close. He knew it.

Tyson, please be okay…

He didn't want to think of what Tala could have done to Tyson. Tyson was his…

And no way is he going to fork him over to a pointy haired red head.

Tyson…

His almond garnet eyes glowed for a minute. He could feel the residual traces of human warmth. It was getting stronger. Kai unsheathed his scimitar. 

Tala was going to pay for messing with what was his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tala trailed his hand down Tyson's cheek. The boy was sleeping, being exhausted from struggling with Tala last night and coming all the way here. Tala let his arm travel down Tyson's arm to his sides. The unconscious boy shivered. Tala so badly wanted him to wake up. To show him those wide bottomless starry pools of storm and midnight.

 Those eyes which were a living reminder of his dead mother.

Tyson sighed softly in his sleep, making Tala smile softly. Tyson was so innocent…

All Kai would do is taint that innocence. The thought of Kai made Tala clench his fists.

Kai took everything away.

But Kai isn't getting Tyson back. Not without a fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dragoon stared out of the window. He could see the recruits suiting up. They needed no real weapons, just their powers. They were wearing dragon scale uniforms, a sign of the Brethren.

"Dragoon."

"Uncle Myros. What a pleasure," Dragoon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Myros regarded Dragoon coolly, "You're upset."

Dragoon's temper flared, "Oh, and why do you think that? How could you?!"

Myros said nothing at first. Then, "I did it for you."

Dragoon snapped at him, "And you didn't ask once what I wanted. My best friend is going to war and you're keeping me back!"

"Do you have a death wish? You know you will die."

"At least I won't be the only one."

Myros pursed his lips in annoyance, "I can't understand you. You'd think it would be better if you didn't go. But you want to go to war!"

"Because I must. We need everyone on this."

"My decision stands. You are NOT going!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Dragoon left, leaving Myros to stare out at the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alia and Allison couldn't stop bickering all the way to Gailen. The boys just sweatdropped.

"So, when we reach Gailen, then what?" Kaleb asked as that thought struck him. Suddenly, Allison and Jason turned their faces guilty. Alia caught on.

"You mean…you don't know!" She said shocked.

Allison glared at her, "Well, I don't see you offering ideas."

Alia would have decapitated her than and there if Kaleb hadn't held her back.

"Alia!" He hissed, "Don't be stupid and control your temper."

She turned to snap at him, but she calmed down. Kaleb was right; there was no reason to get so hyped up. Plus, she had to save her energy if she was going to pound Calyph to the ground.

"Fine," Alia said gritting her teeth, "What do you suggest we do when we get there?"

Allison pursed her lips. Kaleb remained thoughtful, "Wait…what if Tyson is at Gailen?"

Allison remained blank, "Tyson?"

Kaleb, "He's a Brethren. He could defend us if we get caught by the Brethren!!"

Alia was doubtful, "That could work. Bu how much influence does Tyson have on the Brethren? After all, the Mythicals are the highest authority, not us."

Kaleb cut in before Allison could open her mouth, "We really don't have a choice. We have nowhere to go and I don't know how long we can last in the open. With our powers. Am I the only one who noticed that the weather is getting…worse? The Sun bears the kind of heat you'd find in a desert and the nights are darker and colder than before."

Jason murmured, "Yes I know. It's as if the world is punishing us."

Allison was puzzled, "Punishing us for what?" She queried, "We didn't do anything!!"

Alia understood, "It's because we were supposed to have peace. That's why we went to Speres in the first place. But, we didn't. Calyph destroyed that." The tears were coming, "Calyph destroyed the chance of ending this goddamn fight!!!"

Kaleb placed a reassuring and on her shoulder and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. 

Alia wiped the tears from her amethyst eyes, her face hardening.

The next time she met Calyph, she was driving him into the ground like a nail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson groaned as Tala ran his hands through his sides. It was a soft tinkling sound and Tala's ears rang with it.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. There was someone here.

Kai.

Tala slowly got, not wanting to disturb Tyson. He kissed Tyson softly on the forehead and then took out his battle axe.

Well, somebody has to greet Kai.

Kai crept into the cave, his scimitar drawn. The body heat was strongest here. And the smell of frost. 

Tala.

There, he was standing in all his glory with a battle axe out. Kai growled murderously. Tala just smiled.

"I knew you were coming."

"Good for you."

Kai lunged at him, his scimitar at an angle. He then swung it as the scimitar gracefully curved into an arc heading towards Tala. Tala blocked it with his axe and took a couple of steps back.

Tala then raised his axe and slammed it onto the ground. Kai twisted from his previous position, millimeters from Tala's axe.

Tala's sky blue eyes flashed. Kai felt his legs freeze. Surrounding his feet, were twin walls of ice. Tala rushed towards him, the axe raised for a second try. But he underestimated Kai.

Kai's garnet eyes burned and a pillar fire erupted in front on them, halting Tala's attack. Then, he melted the ice and swung his scimitar at Tala's feet. Tala somersaulted, dodging the blow. Then, in the air, he let out a haze of mist. 

Kai whirled. The mist blocked his senses of sight. He was blind here.

And Tala was not.

"Leave Kai."

"No. Not without Tyson."

"He's mine now."

Kai growled, "No. He was never yours." He tried to gather his power. The mist filtered his senses. He struggled. Stay together Kai! He said to himself silently.

"You'll only hurt him."

"You think taking him away from me isn't hurting him? In the name of Sora Tala, he loves me!"

"No. I won't let him."

"Tala. If you truly love him, let him go."

"NO! I want him to be happy with me!!" Tala let out an anguished howl. 

"Tala!"

"No! He stays! I lost mother. I refused to lose another person close to me!"

Kai closed his eyes. Focus on the body heat…His hands glowed like embers on a dying fire.

Tala spoke again, "You have people who care about you. I have…no one."

"What about Alia?" Kai asked, still focusing on the body heat. The mist was dampening, making it harder for Kai to find him. But he didn't have much time!

There was silence after Kai's answer. Tala answered heavily, "She left me."

"She's always been by your side!"

"No. She left me for that Fire-Born. You took everything Kai! Everything! Your kind has been the root of all my problems!"

Got it!

Tala raised his axe, "This ends Kai."

He didn't see the scimitar whistling through the wind. He didn't see Kai fling his scimitar at his chest. He didn't see the scimitar burrowing itself in his chest. He didn't see Kai walk out of the mist, his eyes dark. 

The blood was flowing. It was so beautiful.

"Alia…"  
The axe fell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere in the darkness, Alia woke up, her sweat drenching her face. And she knew.

And she cried for something that was beyond her control. She thought she could save him…

But she only helped him fall harder.

She wept, her salty tears falling to Earth.

Tala…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai drew his blade from Tala's body and wiped it. 

"You're right Tala. It has ended. For both of us."

And he went to look for Tyson, leaving behind the fallen axe.

**ME: *wails* I killed Heidi!!!**

**Kai: Yay!!!!**

**CS: I'm under the impression you don't like Tala, Kai.**

**Kai: Whatever gave you *that* idea?**

**CS: The way you're been shooting darts onto Tala's picture.**

**Kai: Oh.**

**ME: *sniffs* Poor Heidi…**

**Tala: Why can't you call me Tala?**

**CS: Heidi sounds better.**

**ME: Plus, I think Tala is a girlier name than Heidi.**

**Tala: *groans***

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Tala battle axes!!!**

**ME: Can be used for torturing muses and little siblings!!!**

**CS: *swings her axe* Review!!!**


	7. Changes in you and me

**ME: Don't kill me!!!**

**CS: Not yet, at any rate**

**Destiny DS**: ME: Glad you liked it. CS: How could she like it? It was sad, depressing.

ME: I think that's why she liked it. ME: o_0 You people are twisted. Twisted, I tell you!

ME: Whatever.

**Nanashi2:** ME: *snickers* Must thank Rumi for inventing a new name for Tala. Oh Hei-di!! Tala: *growls* It's Tala!!! Why the hell can you call me that? CS: It's much more interesting Heidi!!! Kai: ^^ Heidi! Heidi! Tala: Someone kill me now. ME: Been there, done that, wrote a chapter. Anyway, what is a devil reviewer box? Me dense! ^^*****

**Rumi-Chan:** Tala: Glad to see somebody's upset that I died. ME: Don't push your luck. Anyway, glad to see that your backbrace is finally getting off. In future, avoid tripping over pantyhoses. ****

**Yami**** FireKali:** ME: *watches as Caitlin destroys ff.net* Now where am I going to put my stories? Anyway, sorry to hear about the abuse ff.net is giving you. *glares daggers at ff.net* Don't go!!! What about your beautiful stories?!!! Stupid ff.net. Anyway, take care!****

**crescente**** nuwedes:** ME: Will do! Keep up the good work in legend of Orosia!****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: *ducks flying beanie babies* Last time I go shopping with Angy. Anyway, I know everyone is sad because I killed off Tala, but I had to do it!! Really!****

**TLPhoenix Forever:** ME: *watches TLPhoenix die with suspense* ^___^ Maybe I should do this more often. ****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: Arigatou!!! Oh CS!!! *holds black box behind her back* CS: What is it? ME: Oh nothing. *opens the box* CS: o0;;; EEP? It's.It's.

ME: *sweatdrops as this tiny black spider comes out* CS: OO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *pauses for breath* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH*runs in circles* ME: ^^* Ah, what entertainment. Popcorn anyone?****

**Angevar:** ME: Nice try! *puts up force field. Angy's flame thrower flames bounces off her force field and hits Angevar* Told you to flame me at your own risk!****

**Kalico:** ME: Hey Calyph, you got mail! Calyph: Really? Is it a fan? CS: I wouldn't call her that. ME: ^^* Do open it Calyph dear. Calyph: Okay. *opens the letter which bursts in his face* CS: You're evil. ME: I know. And proud of it!

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike:** ME: More you want, more you shall have. This is my longest chapter yet and it's 8 pages!!!!(2,292 words) 

**asa-chan****:** ME: I was wondering where you disappeared to. What happened? Glad you like this story and update Beyblade College! *glares at asa-chan threateningly*

**ME: *shudders* Remind me never to kill a character off.**

**CS: I told you not to do it, but nooooo..you needed plot advancement!!**

**ME: *sweatdrops* You're taking this a lot harder than I thought you would. **

**CS: I happen to like Tala you know. He was so nice at times.**

**Kai: Blasphemy!!!**

**Tyson: *drags Kai away* Let it go already!! He's dead, remember?**

**Kai: *blinks* Oh yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Who's doing it?**

**Dilandau (from Escaflowne): I guess I could do it.**

**ME: ^__^ Dilly-kun!!! You're sooooo sweet!! *hugs him HARD* Arigatou!!!**

**Dilandau: Whatever. Timmy does not own Beyblade. Could you let go of me, already? -__-**

**ME: *pouts* But I don't want to.**

**CS: *sighs and drags Timmy off Dilandau* See you Dilly.**

**ME: *sniffs* Parting is such sweet sorrow.**

Chapter Seven

Changes in you and me

Kaleb stirred in his sleep. Groaning, he got up. He rubbed his eyes to remove traces of sleepiness. He saw a lone figure at the campfire, the shape outlined in moonlight.

".Alia?" He said groggily. Alia said nothing. Now Kaleb was worried. It wasn't like Alia to just.sit there. He scrambled towards her. 

"Alia?" He asked again. Alia flinched at his voice. He raised his hand to her cheek. It was soft and damp. 

"He's gone."

Kaleb, without realizing, knew who she was talking about, "Tala?" He said hesitatingly.

Alia said nothing. It's as if she retreated to the shadows of her mind.

"Alia, please say something," He said pleadingly. 

Fire-Born never pleaded, but he was desperate. He wanted the Alia he knew, the one who would tease him for tripping, the one who would backhand him, the one who would without saying out loud how much she cared for him.

 He wanted the Alia he fell in love with.

Suddenly she got up, sheathing her katana, "It will be dawn soon. If we are to make good time, we should leave now."

Without looking back, she left.

Kaleb turned to darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tyson felt hands run down his face. Something trickled down his throat. It was hot and it soothed his sore throat. He opened his eyes blearily. Kai was bending down, his stern face a picture of agony.

".Kai?" Tyson said, his eyes swirling.

"Sh.Ty-Koi. Get your rest."

Tyson was tired of resting. He wanted to wake up, he wanted to see Kai again and ask him why he was so worried. He wanted to smell the reassuring scent of coal and embers.

But the demands of the body were stronger than the whims of the mind. Slowly his head dropped and he fell asleep again. But more peacefully. He knew Kai was watching over him. He knew he was safe.

Kai slowly got up. He had managed to reduce the fever, but there was a limit on how much he could do. Tyson needed proper medical help. He had heated some water he had found in a stream, but he couldn't keep the fever at bay forever.

He ran his hands through Tyson's midnight hair, smirking softly to himself.

At least no matter what happens, they will be together.

Not Sora or the Overlord was ever going to change that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(This scene is dedicated to Silvery Kitsune. MaRe just for you!)

Alia and Kaleb were silent throughout the trip. Allison noticed, but didn't say anything. She automatically thought it was a lover's spat. 

Suddenly, something dropped from the tree. Jason stayed his hand and resisted the impulse to throw his daggers. Alia showed some emotion on her face (at last) and Kaleb growled dangerously. Allison's eyes widened.

"Kon!!" 

Ray dusted some dirt off his dark blue pants, "I have a name Allison, do use it."

Something else dropped from the tree and fell. 

It had a very *soft* landing.

Considering it fell on top of Ray.

"OUCH!! Max, I told you to wait until I tell you to drop down!"

"And I told you if you took too long about it, I'd drop down myself. You know I don't like heights!!"

The couples (AllisonxJason, AliaxKaleb) stared as Ray and Max struggled to untangle themselves, Ray swearing as his ponytail was entwined around Max's waist and Max was currently trying not to stand on top of Ray.

They couldn't resist. And if we saw it, I doubt we could either. ^____^

Allison and Jason burst out laughing, Alia chuckled silently and Kaleb had to lean against a tree to prevent himself from collapsing with a fit of hysterics. Ray and Max glared at them.

Finally after they had disentangled Max and Ray and got their bouts of humor under control, they turned to the important stuff.

Alia conjured up some ice for Ray's back and Max sat next to Jason, chatting happily. Groaning and wincing in pain, Ray settled next to Max, "I'm glad we're pretty much together. So what's the P.O.A [1]?"

Everyone drew a blank, "P.O.A?" 

Ray rolled his eyes, "Plan Of Action, you dolts."

Alia growled, "Say that to my face Kon and I'll make sure I cut down all of your nine lives!"

Ray stood up, his eyes flashing with anger. However, Kaleb and Max had other ideas. Before Alia and Ray could leap at each other's throats, Kaleb dragged Alia away and Max pulled Ray down, forcing him to sit.

Allison rolled his eyes, "Chibis, please calm down and grow up. Anyway, we're heading towards Gailen and warning the Elder about Calyph and his twisted gangs of scrap metal."

"They'll kill us before we reach ten feet of Myros," Jason said, chewing on his rat braid thoughtfully.

Allison's cloudy blue eyes grinned, "But there's another thing we can do. Remember the Beacons?"

Alia rolled her eyes in annoyance, "How could we not know? It was the only thing drilled into us in History," She adopted a strict weasel like tone of voice, "Never ever ever use the Beacons for they are the symbol of those despicable peace-mongers who groveled for their food."

"At least you got one part right," Allison said dryly, "Do you know what the Beacons can do."

They shook their heads. But Kaleb remained thoughtful. 

"I think it can relay messages at the focal points of all clans," He said finally, "In emergency of invaders, we could use it to call for help. But that was before the Splitting of the Elements [2]. Now they are decadent and unused."

Allison nodded, "Someone who knows the truth. Good. If we can get to the Beacon."

Max jumped to his feet, "We can warn everyone and tell them about Calyph and his goons!!! Allison you're a genius!!"

"Of course."

Alia frowned, "Forgive me for being the bearer of bad news, but weren't the Beacons guarded? By the.what did you call them again?"

Jason's face was dark, "Hikoris [3]. The Beacon Guardians."

Allison noticed the expression, "You know of them?"

Jason shot her a look she didn't want to interpret, "Know them? Of course. Accidentally we ran into it. We were out of bounds."

There was an ominous silence after that.

"What happened?" Alia asked softly. The fire flickered, throwing shadows over his face, "I was the only one who made it out alive."

"Lovely," Kaleb muttered, his brows knitted together, "One side; Death by Brethren, other side; Death by Hikoris. Can the odds get any better?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tyson woke up, the first thing he felt was the sun on his eyes. He stirred and propped himself up. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. He could have sworn he saw ice. 

But it's summer. How could ice be there?

"Trust me; I'm as confused as you are."

 Tyson jumped and relaxed when he saw Kai, "Must you do that?" He complained.

Kai flashed him a grin. Something you don't see very often, "Glad to see you're conscious. How are you feeling?" He said, bending over Tyson.

"Fine I guess. I feel a little woozy, that's all."

Kai let out a silent sigh of relief. He had been worried sick about Tyson (not that he would ever admit it. Chris would tease him to death and the afterlife as well)

Tyson got up to his feet, "Why is there snow? Unless I slept through autumn, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be summer."

"I don't know. The weather has been crazy ever since.," Kai's voice trailed off, his garnet eyes widening, "Until we left Speres."

Tyson shivered and he was sure it wasn't from the cold, "How was the incident in Speres influencing the weather?"

"I don't have the answers Tyson." His eyes narrowed, "But I know someone who does."

"Calyph," Tyson said.

Kai nodded, "I think he has been planning this for a long time."

"We have to reach Gailen. I know Dragoon, he'll help us!!"

Kai was silent. Snow began to fall and the corners of the sky were covered in a grey haze.

Tyson watched the snow fall. A small smile formed. 

He giggled as he tried to taste the snowflakes on his tongue.

Kai look amused. Tyson giggled again, as the snowflakes tickled his nose, "Try it Kai!"

Kai shook his head. Tyson pouted and then smiled evilly.

"Oh Ka-ai!"

Kai turned to find himself toppling over, his face covered with snow. Tyson snickered.

Kai scowled and gathered some snow and flung it at Tyson who dodged it with ease. Laughing, Tyson dodged the snowballs. He lost his balance and tripped. Kai grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kai grinned uncharacteristically. 

Suddenly, Tyson went all quiet.

_"Gotcha!"___

_"No! Leave me alone!"_

_"Come on, unless you want something to happen to Kai."_

_"Leave him!" There was soft sobbing in the din background, "I'll come, I'll come."_

_"Good."_

"Kai?"

"Hn."

"What happened to Tala? I remember."

Kai got and helped Tyson on his feet, not meeting the grey pools of starlight.

"You have to tell me Kai. I deserve that much."

Kai took in a shuddering breath, "_Eh neruterd morf enwhec eh meca"_

_He returned from whence he came.[4]_

Tyson's eyes went wide.

"No." He whimpered. 

"Tyson, I had to."

"**NO!** No you didn't. Don't you **_dare_** say you did it for me! You did for your pride, your hate for him! Don't lie to me Kai. You did it for you. Not me." 

"Tyson, he took you away from me!"

"I'm not something you can trade and give away any time you want! I am not your possession! If you want this to work," He shook violently. The cold was getting worse and Tyson felt woozy, "Then you learn or I leave."

"Tyson."

He knew it. He knew the answer before Kai opened his mouth. He was nothing more than a bag of goods. 

Kai would not change for him.

He choked back a sob and spun on his heel, running as fast as he can into the forest.

"Tyson!"

The grey mists swallowed his voice

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ray curled himself near the fire. They were tired, discussing what they were going to do when they reached the Citadel. In the end, it was unresolved and they just collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. His ears perked up. He could hear slight sobbing.

"Max? Izzat you?" Ray said groggily, sitting.

The sobbing stilled for a moment, ".Ray?"

"Who else would it be?" Ray replied caustically. Max managed a small smile.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Max asked meekly. Ray rubbed his golden orbs, "You woke me up and I wasn't getting much sleep anyway."

"Oh." Max said as if that summed up the situation.

"Why were you crying?" Ray asked quietly. Max shuffled, apparently embarrassed.

"I'm worried. I wake up everyday wondering whether I'll see my last sunset." Max said, his cerulean eyes misting over, "Or my next sunrise."

Ray blinked at this statement from Max. The blonde always seemed so happy and cheerful. Now, he's depressed and lonely. Ray sighed and approached Max.

"Max," Ray hesitated, "Sometimes it's hard to say when it ends. But, it never really does," Max was confused, "I heard someone say to me once, 'Death is merely the beginning'. We don't stop. We go on. Our lives are only one part of the journey. Sora knows, we pass under her gaze and are judged worthy."

"Worthy of what, Ray?" Max questioned.

"Worthy of joining Sora and watching over all we love. Worthy of being," He points to the twinkling gems of the sky, "Stars."

Max's eyes smiled in awe, "I want to be a star. But only if you're with me."

Ray chuckled at Max's optimism and drew him closer, his gaze ever on the heavenly bodies above, "I came this far with you. I'm not planning on letting go now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*So glad to see you well*   
*Overcome and completely silent now*_

Tyson ran, heedless of the branches protruding out of the trees and stinging his face. 

How could he have been so stupid? To fall in love.

And not realize that the feelings returned were not the same.

_*With heaven's help*  
*You cast your demons out*_   
  


He could feel the hot sticky tears trailing down his cheeks. He furiously wiped them off.

How could he have been so weak? Didn't Myros tell him again and again?

_'The ones who are not us will always seek to break us. You cannot trust what aren't like you.'_

It was one of the first lessons they received. To stay away what you didn't know.

How could have forgotten something they drilled into him since he was a child?

_*And not to pull your halo down*   
*Around your neck and tug you off your cloud*_

He believed him. That's why he messed. He looked into those garnet eyes.

And he believed. He believed that they could be together. He believed that the fighting would end and they could finally live their lives again.

_*But I'm more than just a little curious*  
*How you're planning to go about*   
*Making your amends to the dead*   
*To the dead*   
  
_

Tala was gone. Tyson remembered how lost, how lonely he seemed when he met him.

He wanted to help him. He thought there was a chance Tala would shed his lonely cacoon and finally learn to fly. Tala had been badly scarred by this.hatred that had spread over them. He just wanted to live.

Was that too much to ask? 

_*Recall the deeds as if*   
*They're all someone else's*_   
  


"Tyson!"

Kai ran headlong the path. The grey mist clouded around him and Kai felt like an icy presence settle over his shoulders.

He couldn't lose Tyson. He couldn't imagine life without Tyson. 

He _didn't _want to imagine life without Tyson.

This grey mist.

It reminded him of his battle with Tala. Kai felt a heavy sense of guilt envelope him. 

Kai loves Tyson. So had Tala.

Was that enough to merit death?

_*Atrocious stories*   
*Now you stand reborn before us all*   
*So glad to see you well*   
  
_

Kai couldn't stop. His muscles were aching and Kai felt like he was on the verge of exhaustion. But he kept at it. 

Because he still hadn't caught up with Tyson. 

He heard a shrill cry in the grey depths of the woods. With his heart beating against his rib-cage, he increased his pace.

Don't let me lose him. 

Even if he hates me. 

Even if he never wants to see me again.

Don't let me lose him.

_*And not to pull your halo down*   
*Around your neck and tug you to the ground*   
  
_

Tyson clutched his ankle. Grimacing, he silently berated himself for being such a klutz. He should watch where he was going.

He heard a rustle and a wolf emerged from the silver mists, baring its teeth. Tyson turned pale.

Oh, he was in trouble now.

_*But I'm more than just a little curious*   
*How you're planning to go about*   
*Making your amends to the dead*   
*To the dead*   
  
_

He could hear growling. It was a wolf and he was circling Tyson. Tyson was deathly pale and was clutching his leg in a manner that suggested that he had sprained it.

That means he can't fight back.

_*With your halo slipping down*   
*Your halo slipping*   
  
_

Tyson watched the wolf out of the corner of his eye. It had shaggy brown in color with dewdrops glistening on its fur. Saliva coated its teeth and its breath was rotted. 

Then it leapt in for the kill. To meet the flat of Kai's scimitar.

Kai threw it onto the ground, his eyes pulsating with hidden embers.

"Stay away from him," Kai grated out as he prepared himself for the second attack.

_*Your halo slipping down*   
*Your halo slipping down*_

The wolf was not put off. Not when the smell of soft human flesh was so nearby. Its golden pupils narrowed at Kai and it circled him. Tyson watched apprehensively.

Then it lunged at Kai. Kai brought his scimitar to block the teeth, but the wolf's claws dug into his shoulder. Tyson cried out in alarm, "Kai!" 

Kai snarled and drove his scimitar through the wolf's stomach. The wolf went limp and collapsed on the snow. Red stained white. 

Tyson whimpered as he approached Kai, still holding onto his leg, "Kai?"

Kai gritted his teeth as he placed an arm on his shoulder. He was tiring.

But Tyson.

"Tyson," He choked before unconsciousness took him, "I'm ready for change. But it's too late isn't it?" He said, chuckling harshly. Tyson cupped Kai's face, his tears mingling with Kai's blood, "It's never too late."

Kai's body went limp.

"KAI!"

_*Your halo slipping down to choke you now*_

**ME: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!**

**CS: -__-; How could you be so evil? First you kill off Heidi then you leave a cliffhanger.**

**ME: I know I'm evil CS. That's why I had the whole, I'm-so-evil-so-fear-me-and-no-I'm-not-psychotic laugh.**

**CS: Oh.**

**ME: Reviewers receive-**

**CS: MaRa plushies with glowing eyes.**

**ME: o0; Glowing eyes?**

**CS: Don't ask me what they're for.**

**ME: Ah. Okay.**

**CS: They can be used as substitute torch lights though! *uses her Ray plushie* Review!**

**[1] My Dad and a couple of his friends invented this. I couldn't resist using it! ^_~**

**[2] The Splitting of the Elements is when the tribes separated from each other.**

**[3] Hikori is a made up word by moi and NO! It's not Japanese. (At least I think it isn't)**

**[4] Observe this sentence carefully and see if you figure out how I made up that new language! A pack of gum for anyone who's smart enough to figure it out!**


	8. Beginning

**ME: *puts up forcefield to avoid flames* Sheesh! I'm evil, but I'm not *that* evil. They're going to be fine!!!**

**CS: Thank the Lady.**

**ME: -__-;; Thank the Lady?**

**CS: Well, you're the one inventing the new gods and goddesses and stuff.**

**Kai: Are you sure I'm not dead?**

**ME: *ducks flying…somethings* Hey, I was tied up with a lot of stuff**

**CS: *holds up an umbrella* To the reviewers.**

**Yami**** FireKali:** Me: o0 You could say that again. My, my you've certainly widened your horizons. Anyway, I'll check it out when I have the time (which I usually don't)

**TLForever****:** Me: *plugs ears* Look, I know what I did was evil, but give me some credit! I'm not that evil. If I remember right, weren't you the one who killed off Tyson in 'Balance'? CS: ¬¬ But you did that also in 'Dark side of the Moon' ME: ^^* Guilty.

**asa-chan****:** ME: ¬¬** You know I should blast you for discontinuing those stories, but…^^* I'm too fond of you to be so mean. Update your stories soon! O-negai!

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: ME**: ^___^ KAWAAII!!! Devil Kai plushies!! Arigatou!!! ****

**Kalico****:** Me: Yup. Sad, depressing… CS: Isn't that great? ME: Anyway, I'm really sorry for doing that to them CS: ¬¬* Not.  ME: ^^* And I'll try updating faster now. ****

**SilveryKitsune****:** ME: I guess…you liked the plushies? Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long. And update 'Casting out my love'! Please?****

**Angevar**: ME: *stares at the pancake Joey* …. CS: o0 That's something you don't see everyday…****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: Yes, I know. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CS: …WE have to do something about that laugh. It's disturbing. Really.****

**Rumi****-Chan:**  ME: OO …Chocolate… CS: o0; HIDE!!!!!!! CT: Run for the hills!!! CK: How can we run for the hills if you live in a city? CS: *drags CK* SHUT UP AND RUN!!!!!!!! CK: -_-; Anyway, thanks for the support (as always) and she'll try update faster now.

**Destiny DS:** Yup. Gum for you *hands gum out*

**rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike****:** Me: *grumbles* You guys have no faith in me whatsoever. Why would I do something as despicable and evil as that?

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Well, most of the stuff in this story is original. I don't like borrowing stuff from other people. Update Dragoon's Flight!

ME: The people who get gum are—

Ms. Hobgoblin, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, Destiny DS, Rumi-Chan, Kalico.

Congratulations! *gives them their free gum* Enjoy!

**ME: Right!**** Back to work!**

**Tyson: Are you sure Kai's not dead? **

**ME: Positive.******

**Tyson: *lets out a sigh of relief* **

**Max: More MaRa!!!  
ME: Didn't I give you enough MaRa?! Now SCRAM!!!**

**Everyone: O___O Yes ma'am**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: I hate this thing.**

**CS: Don't we all?**** Who's doing it?**

**Angevar****: ^____^ I'll do it!!!**

**ME: *stares suspiciously at Angy* Have you been having sugar?**

**Angevar****: ^_________^**

**ME: …******

**Angevar****: ^_________^**

**CS: I take that as a yes.**

**ME: Angy, please do the disclaimer.**

**Angevar****: Timmy doesn't own Beyblade or my characters. I think I'll steal Kai's plushies now. *hops away***

**ME: …******

**CS: Have fun.**

Chapter Eight

Beginning 

Kaleb sighed. They had been traveling pointlessly for three days now. There were no changes in Alia's dead personality. 

And he was really getting worried.

"We're almost there," Allison cautioned.

"And when we get there, what do we do?" Kaleb muttered. 

Everyone shot the blue/black haired boy concerned looks. He was more and more pragmatic lately. 

It was Alia who answered, "We find the Beacon and light it. And pray we don't encounter those 'Hikoris'" She unsheathed her katana, her eyes glowing an icy purple-blue, "I will not have Tala die in vain. This is what he wanted."

"Alia…He…" Kaleb started.

Alia whirled, her reddish black hair flying, "Don't you dare say anything about Tala, "she snarled, "He…wanted something he could not have. But I will give it to him."

_"Having fun, cuz?"_

_"Go away Alia."_

_Alia__ frowned. She was getting fed up with his attitude. The party was ending now and everyone was heading to their quarters. _

_Except Tala.__ Who, so far has done nothing but mope._

_"Give up, ok? He's Kai's."_

_"He was so scared."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He was so scared. Of this delegation. Of Kai. Of me. He was insecure and lost. Like Mother…" Tala trailed off, his eyes misting, "Mother hated this life. I hate this life. Why are we always treated as dirt? Half the people here are orphans. Every day, every month, we're forced to attack some helpless village while the Mythicals lean back and watch. I hate it!" Tala slammed his fist on the wall, not feeling the pain._

_Alia__ was silent. Tala looked at her, "Damnit! Don't give me your pity!"_

_"Then I won't. Give up Tyson."_

_"I won't."_

_"Tala."  
"__I won't."_

_"He doesn't…"_

_"HE WILL!"_

"Tala no baka," She whispered, "Why did you have to go get yourself killed? I'm all alone now…"

Then she felt herself being enveloped in warm arms. 

"Don't say that," Kaleb said growling, his arms tightening around her waist, "Don't you say that. We're here," On a quieter note he said, "I'm here."

Alia said nothing, sinking into the warmth of his arms.

I'm all alone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai felt an aching sensation on his shoulder. He groaned aloud. 

"Kai…?"

Every fiber in his body was begging to move, to get up.

"Wake up Kai."

Kai's blood colored eyes snapped open partially. Everything was blurred. He felt something poke him on the back. He stretched his right hand from behind him and removed…a straw?

He was on a straw bed.

"I can't believe he's still alive."

"I thought he was dead for sure!"

"He's a Fire-Born! The chosen of the Phoenix Dranzer!"

"The Dranzer?! The one who defended Blazeron? [1]"

"The same."

Kai groaned aloud and closed his eyes. A soft but smooth voice that ran like water in a stream entered the conversation.

"Quiet. He needs to rest. Please leave."

A few muttered disagreements and protests went unnoticed as the door was shut quietly. Kai felt someone sit on his bed and grip his hand tightly. 

"Kai? You awake?"

Kai opened his eyes slowly. He made out a tiny blue haired figure sitting on the edge of his bed, "Tyson?"

He saw the blue figure relax, "Thank the Lady, you're okay!"

"I could have been better," Kai said trying to prop himself up.

A gentle hand pushed him onto the bed. 

"Stay down. You lost a lot of blood and the last thing you need to do is strain yourself," Tyson said firmly.

Kai glared at him, but complied. 

"…What happened? Everything seems like a haze…" Kai murmured drowsily.

"You took on a full grown wolf Kai! Do you know how dangerous those things are!" Tyson yelled, clenching his fists, "You could have been killed!!"

"Well, I'm still here," Kai said caustically. Tyson blinked and calmed down.

"True. But that's only because I managed to summon enough power to transport us here."

"You could do that?" Kai said in disbelief. Tyson gave him a wan smile.

"I could always do it, but it exhausts me. This was as far as I could get," Tyson replied.

"Oh. Where is here anyway?"

"This is the village of Faggelan which is on the borders of Arros."

Arros. 

"We're almost there Kai," Tyson said, an undercurrent of happiness in his voice, "We're almost at Gailen."

"Yeah," Kai said, swallowing the lump in his throat. It felt so hard to breathe all of the sudden, "We're almost there."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Myros stood at the gateway. In front of him was thousands of soldiers, both human and Mythical alike.

And they didn't have the child. He was the only one who could end this. 

But he's not here.

"We are the Storm!"

"YES!" cried the soldiers. Myros saw many things in their eyes. Many of those things he wished he never saw in the first place.

"We ride the wind!"

"YES!"

Myros raised his hands, "THE LAST BATTLE IS HERE! There is no more need for compassion! We will fight or we will die!"

"YES!" They roared.

"WE WILL FIGHT!"

"YES!!!" 

"And they will die," whispered Dragoon. He stood behind Myros, shaking his head. 

"Yes," Myros said quietly as he watched the troops filter out, "They will die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*

Tyson and Kai placed their hoods over their faces. They had managed to get extra clothes and food from Faggelan. Kai's shoulder had completely healed and it only tended to throb from time and time.

Tyson ran up to the gates and gently pushed them open.

"Strange," He whispered, "they're not locked."

Kai brushed this fact away, "That doesn't matter. We have to get to the palace."

Tyson shook his head, "Something's wrong." His eyes widened, "There's nobody to defend the gates."

Kai caught on, "That means…"

"Gailen is defenseless. The war has started."

**ME: Yes, I know it's short, but the some of the best parts are coming! Honestly!  
CS: We've been getting major inspiration from Apolcalyptica's "Hope" *sighes* What a song!**

**ME: It's instrumental, but it touches you in a way.**

**CS: Anyway, we're having a poll.**

**Characters:**

**Alia******

**Allison**

**Jason **

**Chris **

**Kaleb******

**Calyph******

**ME: Do vote! Those who vote get a free version of the song 'Hope'**

**CS: Oh, and reviewer gifts are—**

**ME: Cloaks!! Like the ones in LoTR and they have lightning broaches!**

**CS: *fastens her cloak* Update!**

**[1] Blazeron = Capital of **


	9. Something unexpected and something preor...

**ME: The votes are in!!!**

**Alia: III**

**Allison:**

**Kaleb: I**

**Jason: I**

**Chris: I**

**Calyph: I**

**ME: Thanks to: **Shad0wedEmerald, Ms Hobgoblin, Jalico, Rumi-Chan, Hades of hades

**Arashi**** Doragon:** ME: ^__^U Guilty as charged! I'm glad you like my stories so much!!! But I feel your stories are better. Especially Balance. Even though Ty-kun was killed. ¬¬*** But if you ever leave this site, I will hunt you down like the…authoress you are! ^_^

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** This chappie is the best! My personal favourite!

**Shad0wedEmerald:** ME: *shudders* Dear lord, not that!!! Anything but the puppies!!! ^0^ Anyway, you made Angy a very happy girl!!! Angevar: ^_______^ Someone voted for Jason!!! YAYY!!!! ME: -_-;;; WE get the point Angy****

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Something along the lines of that…This is more serious than my other fics. There's a lot going on that we understand only in pieces. Glad you liked the gum. There's another contest here. ^___^ This time with free cookies.****

**Jalico:** Yes, you can. Your votes are there. No worries!****

**Destiny DS:** ME: O__O Wow!!! ^___^ Thankies!!****

**asa****-chan****:** ME: ¬¬** Well, you better put it up soon or else… *fingers her mallet*****

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *pushes Calyph towards Rumi* ^_~ He's all yours!!! Calyph: NOOO!!!! *grabs a hold on the wall* You can't do this to me!!!! I wanna live!!! I WANNA LIVE!!!! ME: And do I care? *thinks hard* Nope!

**Hades of hades:** Your vote is there. Glad you liked it. I've read your stories and bio. Very nice. ^___^****

**CS: ¬¬** It's about time you updated. **

**ME: *grins sheepishly* I really couldn't help it, you know. **

**Kai: Just how long were you stuck on this chapter?**

**Tyson: You have no idea Kai. **

**Tala: *grumbles* I hate her…**

**ME: ^^ Still sore about that, Heidi? I thought you would be nicer with me since I started to write that TyTa. **

**Tala: Still…**

**ME: ¬¬+ Bug me and I'll lock up the closet!!!!!**

**Everyone: o0; Yes, ma'am.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: Ah, there he is!!!**

**Allen (From Escaflowne): What?**

**ME: Can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Allen: Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself. **

**CS: o0 Did he just say what I thought he said?**

**Allen: Timmy does not own Beyblade or its characters. The only thing she owns is the plot and some OC's. The Gangstaz are copyrighted by Angevar. **

**ME: Thank you Allen. I never realized how nice you could be. **

**Allen: No problem. Anything for an angel. *leaves***

**CS: OO**

**ME: …I can't say anything. It's too easy.**

Chapter Nine

Something unexpected and something preordained

Tyson rushed into the capital. Kai followed him just as fast, but he lingered, drinking in the sights.

Tyson's mind was in a panic. Had Dragoon gone to war? What about Farren and Hanna?

Where was his family?

He approached the palace, not stopping for breath. _Please let them be there…_

_Please…._

"Tyson, wait up!" Kai ran up to him, breathing heavily. He shot a look at Tyson who was also gasping for breath. But invisible tears ran down his cheeks. Kai gently touched Tyson's cheeks and wiped the tears. 

"Ty-koi," Kai said softly, "You can't give up…not yet."

Tyson smiled despite himself, "Alright."

They slowly pushed the doors open. The corridor stretched before them.

"Woah…" Kai said. Their Keep back at home wasn't very small, but this palace was huge.

Tyson ignored him as they walked forward as Kai remained wide-eyed.

The walls had intricate designs on them. Kai squinted at them and realized they were basic shapes of wind, fire, earth and water. They had been twisted, distorted to look like…storms.

Tyson watched Kai's eyes roam and explained, "Storm is all elements combined. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Light and Dark…they all are parts of the storm. There is a legend of the storm that reunites all."

"Reunites all?"  
  


Tyson smiled serenely. Kai wondered at the change.

"There will come a day when a storm so fierce and powerful that all the elements would combine and the end would come."

Kai was suddenly struck with a sense of déjà vu. A ripple ran down his spine. 

Tyson didn't notice Kai's apprehension. He walked on, his footsteps echoing in the long corridor.

Kai followed him, his heart drumming against his rib-cage. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is the target set?" 

"We're ready."

_Not we're not…we'll never be_

"Nathan?"

Nathan turned to face his Mythical Weyri. 

"What is it?" Nathan said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"…You don't want to do this, do you?" Weyri asked, his voice neutral.

Nathan whirled around him, "And since when did I have a choice? Look around you Weyri! We're. Going. To. Die," He spat out.

Weyri hadn't even flinched at Nathan's outburst, "So? Do you really want to live?"

Nathan's anger drained out of him. Weyri continued, "Do you want to live in this world? Calyph doesn't."

"Calyph's principles are twisted," Nathan said, rubbing his forehead, "There's always another day."

"Not here," Weyri said, hoisting his spear, "We fight or we die. The darkness is here. You must embrace it and be embraced by it."

"So old friend," Nathan's eyes shone, "Shall we go embrace it?"

"We shall," Weyri turned to watch the sunrise.

Calyph was on his Mythical who was in his bit form, "We shall end it here! The last war! We shall cover the lands! We are the Metal Brood! We twist the world to our making! The rule of the Overlord is over!"

A sea of voices erupted as Calyph smiled. 

"First who shall fall are the Lords of the Storm!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  "So…" Allison asked, trying to start a conversation. Jason, Kaleb, Ray and Alia have been unusually silent lately. Even Max hasn't said nothing. 

And the suspense was killing her.  
Really, it was.

"Ok, spill! She yelled, startling them, "What's with the doom and gloom attitude?"

Jason turned his tawny amber eyes at Allison's cloudy blue, "The war is started."

Allison snorted, "And you knew this how?" She asked, "It's not like we got some signal or something…"

Ray glanced at her, shocked, "You mean, you haven't felt it?"

Allison blinked, "Felt what?"  
Ray gestured to the sky, "The…balance…"

Allison growled low, "Are you going to stop being cryptic on me and tell me?!"

Ray flinched. Allison can get scary when angry, "Well…one of the reasons all the tribes split up is because there were…inequalities."

"Inequalities?"

Jason sighed, rubbing his forehead in a patient manner, "Think of it this way; you mixed sand and sugar together in water. But the water overflows, because there is either too much sand or too much sugar."

"So what you're saying," Allison said, grasping at threads, "Is that we separated is because there were too much of one tribe?"

"Exactly. This is the Balance (A/N: Thinkin' of you Arashi Doragon!) of the World. However, since the Elemental Stones shattered, the balance is upset. The Earth feels it, the Sky senses it. You are an Earth Child. You should felt it."

Allison felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Jason smiled, "Don't worry 'bout it. The sooner we reach Gailen, the better."

Alia gripped the handle of her katana, "What about those Hikoris?"

Jason turned grim, "We fight them. What else?"

Kaleb muttered, "Fight against something which supposedly some weird magical creature that can rip us to shreds. Lovely."

Alia shoved her elbow into Kaleb's stomach, "Lighten up! It can't be all that bad."

"Yes, it can," Jason said.

"Well, you certainly are a ray of sunshine," Allison commented.

Alia smiled at the tall blonde, "I guess the guys are just chicken," She said snickering earning four full flushes and heated glares at her direction.

Max smiled as he fingered his whip, "Ancient guardians or not, those Hikoris are going to regret ever tangling with us!"

~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson cautiously approached the door. This was the throne room. The only times he entered this place was when Dragoon attended some meeting with Myros. Tyson never really liked this place. The walls hade been decorated with grotesque pictures of war. Now that he remembered his vision, he felt war was something that should be left untouched. 

Kai gently shook his shoulder, "Tyson, you're zoning out."

Tyson blinked, "Sorry."

Kai wanted to pursue the subject, but one look from Tyson's face told him to let it be.

/Tyson? Here?/

A slow smile formed on Tyson's face, "Dragoon! I'm here!"

Kai looked apprehensive. Suddenly, a tornado appeared in the middle of the throne room. The tornado faded away to nothing, but a tall man with silver hair and soft almond blue eyes. Kai narrowed his eyes at him. 

Tyson didn't have any problem with that, though. 

"Dragoon!" 

Dragoon embraced Tyson tightly, "Glad to see you're alright."

Tyson smiled back, "Me too," But his smile turned into a puzzled frown, "But where is everybody?"

"They had to go—,"

A loud crash interrupted their conversation. Kai's face grew grim.

"Trouble," He said, unsheathing his scimitar. Dragoon looked thunderstruck. 

"But—But all the soldier's gone," He said slowly, his eyes going wide. His face contorted in fury, "Bastards! They took advantage of our troops' absence!"

Kai snarled, "Better get ready."

Tyson peeped out of the window and gasped audibly, "It's Calyph."

Kai jerked at the mention of that name and Dragoon remained confused.

"He's the one responsible for the Shattering of the Elemental Stones," Tyson explained to the perplexed Storm Lord. 

Suddenly a clap of thunder startled them.

"Lord Myros!" Dragoon breathed. 

Tyson and Kai just stared. Myros was a tall striking man with wizened eyebrows and dark eyes. Tyson lowered his eyes and bowed to Myros, "I salute you, Lord Elder of Storm."

Myros's lips twitched into a smile, "I am no longer The Storm Lord."

"What are you sayi—," Dragoon started, only to be interrupted again by a resonating boom. 

Myros acted quickly, "The halls have been breached. You must leave or you shall be killed!" 

But Tyson and Dragoon were loathe to leave, "But we can't leave you behind!" Tyson protested. 

Myros's eyes flickered to Kai, "Fire-Born, you know what to do."

Kai bowed low, "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Myros smiled benignantly, "So do I. Now take the child! I will buy you time."

Tyson didn't move, "But…"

Kai grabbed the teen by the wrist and started to pull him away. 

Their footsteps faded from sound.

Dragoon stared his uncle in the eye, "You will die."

Myros shrugged, "I was tired of living anyway."

A lump grew in Dragoon's throat, "I…"

Myros laid a hand on Dragoon's shoulder, "Go."

Dragoon nodded, "Goodbye Uncle."

Myros's eyes said the words for him. Dragoon vanished in a whirlwind of dust, leaving Myros to watch the hordes enter the castle. His hands glowed.

They will encounter a Storm Lord like no other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai ran headlong, avoiding the falling debris. The Metal Brood had succeeded in shattering the foundations of the castle. Now all he was worried about was whether he and Tyson can make it out alive. Tyson was panting heavily, but Kai ignored that. 

"Kai, we won't make it! The castle is collapsing too fast!" Tyson gasped. 

Kai didn't answer and ran headlong into the corridors. A pillar fell down, missing the two lovers by inches. Tyson gaped at the column, but didn't have time to goggle. 

Then the unthinkable happened. 

The two pillars which supported the entrance collapsed. Kai covered Tyson protectively as shards of stone flew everywhere. The entrance had caved in. 

Tyson stared at the entrance with despair, "Now what?" 

Kai got up and summoned his power. Streams of flame escaped his palms and hurtled towards the entrance. 

The rock melted a bit, allowing the light to enter. 

Tyson suppressed his thoughts as he summoned his power as well. Bolts of lightning crackled as they flung themselves against the door. The stones remained solid.

Tyson slumped against the wall, "Sorry, but lightning doesn't help much against stone." 

"I'll try again," Kai insisted as more jets of flame hurled themselves at the caved entrance. But he was tiring and he knew it. He couldn't keep this up. 

Tyson clutched his arm tightly, "We have to try!"

Kai smiled and tried again, but beads of sweat began to fall from his face and his legs felt like they've lost their backbone. 

**_ And all this is burning in my soul,_**

**_It fills up to my throat_**

**_It fills up till my heart is breaking [1]_**

****

A blinding flash filled the room and the doorway burst open. Kai and Tyson covered their eyes but Kai spotted a familiar figure. 

A figure he knew too well.

"Well, Kai, as usual you needed me to bail you out," Chris said, his eyes twinkling. 

"Chris!" 

Chris held his hand to his mouth in mock horror, "Will wonders never cease? You said my name! And without adding a 'hn' to it."

"Very funny," Kai grumbled, though his lips were twitching, "How did you—," He stopped when he heard a familiar voice belting out commands. His eyes narrowed. 

Calyph. 

Tyson's face turned dark, "I'll kill him for this." He swore. Chris shook his head and pushed them out of the entrance, "You have to go! I'll distract him!"

"But…" Kai protested. Chris smiled and put his hand on Kai' shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Kai's blood-colored eyed grew as wide as dinner plates. 

"Now Go!!" Chris jostled them. Tyson and Kai ran out and vanished into the depths of the city. Chris turned his eyes to Calyph, who had his mace out. 

"Hello Calyph," Chris said neutrally, "Ready to play?" His hand blades arched themselves. 

Sounds of thunder were heard echoing throughout Gailen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allison sat up the tree, watching the citizens run from the Metal Brood. Her face was angry. Not even the children were spared. Buildings fell and blood spilt. 

This was her first taste of war. And she wasn't very happy about it. 

"Alls! What do you see?" Jason cried out. 

"The Beacon is untouched!" She yelled back, "They're avoiding it for some reason."

"For some reason?" Ray muttered. 

Kaleb shook his head, letting stray strands of black-blue cover his face, "I think we all know the reason."

Alia scowled at him, but didn't say anything. 

Allison's face grew taut, "Calyph is there. He's fighting with some Fire-Born!"

Kaleb jerked, "Who is it?"

"His name's Chris, right?" Allison said, squinting. 

Kaleb's bottle green eyes went wide with horror, "We have to help him!" 

Alia peeked through the foliage, "He's doing pretty well, so far but he'll be overpowered soon." 

"That's why we have to help him!" Kaleb insisted. 

Max said nothing, a thoughtful look entering his eyes, "If Chris is distracting Calyph, can't we slip in Gailen and enter the Tower to light the Beacon?"

All of them stared at Max. Ray smiled at him, making Max blush.

"But Chris…" Kaleb trailed off. 

But Allison spotted a flash of blue. 

Allison jumped down from the tree, an evil smirk on her face, "I have an idea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris barely dodged the glancing blow. That mace was dangerous, no doubt about that!

Why was he here? He could have escaped when he had the chance. 

He knew why, He thought as he slashed Calyph's arm with his hand blade [2]

*Flashback*

_Chris was suspended in a world of white. _

_"How…" He trailed off, wondering where he was. All he could remember was the Elemental Stones shattering and the Overlord teleporting them somewhere._

_But…where is here?_

**_Here is the world. Waiting to be born anew. It is called 'De Novo' _**

**__**

_Chris spun around to face the Overlord. But the Overlord was flickering as if he was fading away from existence._

_"Why am I here?" Chris asked, puzzled. _

**__**

**_The world is dying. It cannot survive this hate for very long. _**

**__**

_"But how can I save it?" Chris asked._

**_You must unleash the storm. Light the Beacon. _**

**__**

_"The Storm?" _

**_The Storm will sweep over the world, destroying all._**

**__**

_"But I can't destroy the world! I won't do it!" Chris said angrily, a lump growing in his throat._

_ **But there will be a rebirth. All who have died will return. But to a new world. A world without Magick.**_

**__**

_"Without Magick?!" Chris said incredulously. That was the closest thing to blasphemy. _

**_The Mythicals will pay the price of their power and shall be sealed, until humans discover to use Magick the right way._**

**__**

_"What is the right way?"_

**_To help others and not succumb to the lure of power. Only the Chosen Few shall wield this power. One will be the Child._**

**__**

_"The Child?" Chris queried._

**_You know who he is. Help him. Bring about De Novo. It is the only way to save everything._**

**__**

_Tears pricked Chris's eyes. The only way to save everything is to destroy everything? _

_He slumped and rubbed his face. When he looked up, his eyes were changed. He bowed low, "I understand."_

_And the white world vanished._

*End Flashback*

Chris yelled as he flipped when the mace grazed his shoulder. Another glancing blow knocked him to the ground, sprawling. He looked up to see Calyph raising his mace high to deliver the finishing blow…

…Only to have his hands frozen, incased in a block of ice. Calyph shouted in shock as he toppled over. Chris got up wearily, his stance ready and poised to attack.

"Hey Chris," Alia said, appearing out of nowhere, "Thought you could use some help."

"You think?" Chris grumbled, smiling. 

Calyph managed to crack the ice around his hands and glared at them, "There's no way you can win," He stated flatly as his troops began to surround the two. 

Alia smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, "I would look back if I were you."

Calyph snarled at her, "That won't work on me, girl."

Chris grinned as they began to edge away, "Seriously Calyph."

Calyph twisted his head and gaped. 

A large dragon with silver-blue scales headed towards the army and began raking it with its claws. It grabbed Alia and Chris and headed towards the forest. 

But that wasn't what made Calyph gape. 

A large winged cat with saber like fangs lunged at the army. It began tearing through the army at ferocious speed. The cat had a large horn poking thorough its head and an ancient symbol was embedded on its limbs. Its eyes were a fierce stormy blue. It bared its fangs at the army, as it advanced.  Calyph gasped. 

"Stay back!" He yelled, "This is a Hikori!" 

The army held back, but the Hikori didn't. It used its gigantic paws to swipe at the army. The wings flapped, bearing fierce winds. Even the Mythicals couldn't combat the power of the ancient guardian. 

Meanwhile, Alia and Chris joined up with Allison, Jason, Kaleb, Ray and Max in the forest. The dragon transformed back into Dragoon. Jason smiled at the Mythical, "Thanks for your help."

Dragoon bowed, "Anything to stop those monsters." He morphed back into a dragon. The dragon gave them an approving look, spread its bat-like wings and flew off into the sky.

"That worked well, but what do we do if the Hikori finishes the army?" Alia said. 

Allison and Jason exchanged glances and smiled, "This is what we do…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai and Tyson gasped for breath. They turned back to see a pillar of smoke rise from Gailen. Tyson's shoulders sagged. Kai's eyes were dark with sorrow. 

Tyson spoke first, "Do you…?" He found it hard to speak, "Do you think Chris made it?"

Kai bent his head, so his bangs covered his face, "No."

Tyson dropped onto the ground and clenched his hair tightly. Kai walked up to him and wrapped his hands around him. They were like that for a long time. 

The pillar of smoke rose up to the heavens.

**ME: *gapes at the chapter* 10 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: *glances at the word count* That's a new record. You've never written *that* much before!!!**

**ME: I had to put a lot of new ideas in this story. **

**Kai: At least they finally know what happened to Chris…**

**Alia: Everyone thought you just made him vanish.**

**ME: Well, I like Chris too much to do that. **

**Chris: ^_____^ I have a fan!!!!!*dances around in joy***

**ME: …Plus, Angy would kill me if I killed off any of her OC's**

**Chris: …You had to ruin the moment, didn't you?**

**ME: ^^ I take pleasure in doing stuff like that.**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Chris plushies!!!**

**ME: Warning: Make sure your Chris plushie is never near anything resembling an automobile.**

**Chris: You're no fun.**

**CS: *tosses her plushie up and down* Review!**

**[1] From the song 'Unbreakable' by The Calling**

**[2] Hand blades: Imagine a weapon fixed onto your arms so you can just attack without drawing a weapon. However, they are extremely dangerous to use.**

**ME: Oh, And one last thing! Can anyone figure out what 'De Novo' means and which language it comes from? A chocolate cake for the people who guess! Hint: Look at the Overlord's speech. The answer is there, waiting to be found.**


	10. The Outcome

**ME: O___O We're approaching the climax!!**

**CS: To the reviewers…**

**Arashi**** Doragon:** Very close, but not the grand prize. 'De novo' means 'Born Anew' But since you came so close, you get a piece of chocolate cake! *hands her a piece* Sorry, it took so long but this chapter took a lot out of me. 2 more chapters after this and that's the end of SoTM!!!****

**Weeping Angel:** You got a good guess though. Kai *did* think he was dead, but we can't have Chris dying out on us, can we? And yes, to the second question, but it's more complicating than that. Read and see.****

**dragona15:** O___O I didn't know that, seriously. 'De Novo' is 'Born Anew' How do you know Portuguese? That's an interesting language. We were stuck learning French and Hindi. Since you tried and got the languages mixed up, you get a slice of chocolate cake! Enjoy!****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** The chappies are taking a lot out of me though… x___X Schoolwork is piling up as well. Three health essays and one Social Studies Term paper. This is what happens when you live in boarding school…you get mobbed by teachers…****

**Rumi-Chan:** RUMI!!!! We'll rescue you!!! Don't worry!!!!****

**Dreamer:** Arigatou gozaimasu!!! Enjoy!!****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Glad you liked it. But I can't wait till this story is over. It took up years off my life…****

**ME: *grumbles***

**CS: You're in a bad mood. What's wrong?**

**ME: 4 km walk…**

**CS: Well, at least you did some exercise…**

**ME: Not funny CS…**

**CS: Right. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: *grumbles* Who's doing it?**

**CS: Hmm…*spots Nathan* Hey Nathaniel!!!!**

**Nathan: Haven't I told you not to call me that?!**

**ME: You have, but since when has CS listened to you?**

**Nathan: Good point. What do you want?**

**ME: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Nathan: No.**

**ME: *huffs* Fine. Then I just take this* snatches Budokai from his hands***

**Nathan: O____O;;; Hey, give that back!!!**

**ME: Nyah nyah nyah nyah!!!!**

**Nathan: WHY YOU…!!!! *chases Timmy around the room***

**CS: Just do it…**

**Nathan: I don't wanna!!!!! **

**ME: Then I guess you won't be needing this….**

**Nathan: Fine. Timmy does not own Beyblade. Now, can you give that back?**

**ME: *tosses it out the window* **

**Nathan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*jumps out the window***

**CS: …You're just evil…**

**ME: ^^ And proud of it!!!**

Chapter Ten

The Outcome

"Retreat! Retreat!!" Calyph yelled as he swung his mace, which was blocked by the Hikori's paw. The Hikori snarled and lunged at Calyph. A pair of hands pulled Calyph back as the Hikori landed on the ground with a deafening thud. 

"We can't keep this up!" Nathan said, pulling Calyph back. Half of their army had already been demolished. Calyph, Nathan and a precarious few Mythicals were all that remained. 

The Hikori let out an earth-shattering roar. Nathan clutched his ears in pain. Calyph gritted his teeth as he swung his mace at the Hikori's face. But the Hikori didn't even filch, even when the mace hit its visage. Its wings spread out before them as it took flight once again and raked the army with its claws.

Meanwhile, a bunch of teens began to form a circle around the Hikori and the generals. 

Calyph barely dodged the Hikori's teeth when he saw them. 

Alia, Allison, Jason, Chris, Kaleb, Ray and Max lifted their hands [1], so that their palms were facing each other, and began chanting.

**_Bind this circle_**

**_Bind this light_**

**_Bind these foes_**

**_Into the abyss!_**

Calyph knew that spell. 

"NO!!"

They began to glow. The Hikori shrieked with pain as light began to fill the circle. Alia glowed a pale blue, Jason and Max a deep cerulean, Allison and Ray a rich earth green, Kaleb and Chris glowed a fiery red. Light from all directions filled the circle, covering the Metal Brood and the Hikori in star binding light. The pillar of light touched the tips of the sky and faded beyond recognition.

And they were gone. 

Calyph was finally dead…

They all dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. Yet, despite it all, they were smiling. 

They had won. They won.

Alia laid her back on the ground, "Allison, you're a genius."

"Of course," Said the blonde smugly. Beads of sweat ran down her face, "I knew that spell would come in handy one day."

Jason smiled at her, "Good work," He said, making her blush.

Kaleb wiped his face with his sleeve, "Now what?"

Chris smirked, "We head to the Beacon."

Ray was confused, "But Calyph is gone!! Won't the war end now?"

Max shook his head in pity, "Ray, just because Calyph is dead, doesn't mean the war will end. Calyph was just an excuse to start a war. The Elders will continue with the war."

Chris had a pained expression on his face. He knew what would happen.

**_The storm will sweep over the world, destroying all._**

**__**

…And there was no stopping it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


They managed to drag themselves back to the village of Faggelan. The villagers were apprehensive at their reappearance, but gave them shelter, nonetheless.

They escaped with superficial wounds and for that Tyson was grateful. He was still worried about Dragoon, but the Storm Mythical can take care of himself. Kai was still tired from the effort he put into opening the entrance.  

Kai was barely conscious when he tumbled into bed. Tyson smiled as Kai's breathing regulated itself. Tyson brushed some of Kai's hair. 

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…Tyson thought. 

Tyson laid down his head next to Kai's chest and slept.

_A world of white. That's all he saw. _

He shivered in his sleep.

_This is wrong…yet it feels right…_

_Tyson spun around, trying to orient himself._

_There is something here…yet there shouldn't be…_

_Tyson felt a familiar chill run down his spine. He knew this place._

**_Welcome youngling. I see you have escaped._**

**__**

_Tyson swallowed his fear. The tingling feeling hadn't left his feet. He ached to run somewhere._

_…But how can you run away from nothing?_

**_You are smarter than you look. You know this place._**

**__**

_"De novo," Tyson whispered uneasily. _

**_You must bring the storm._**

**__**

_"But I can't!" Tyson protested, "I can barely do a teleport, how do you expect me to fulfill the prophecy? I can't do it."_

**_But you can. And you will. _**

**__**

_"NO!" Tyson yelled at him, "I won't do it! I won't!"_

**_Then you will suffer. And you will doom your world to suffer as well. And…what about your mate? Do you wish to see him fall?_**

_Tyson stopped his rant. Fear filled his veins, "Kai…" _

_Tears prickled his eyes, "I'll do it. For Kai."_

_The white blanket faded away—_

— And Tyson woke up. He wiped his drenched face with his sleeve. He looked at Kai.

 So peaceful. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.  
Will I have my chance of peace as well? 

Tyson kissed Kai's hand and then kissed his forehead. 

In a whirl of dust, he vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dragoon wished he knew what he was doing. 

One thought pervaded his mind: Find Dranzer, warn her, and run.

They would kill him if they saw him there. 

The trees rustled. Dragoon pulled back the leafy foliage. 

How was he going to talk to Dranzer?

The Keep seemed deserted, almost haunted. The walls were caked in a reddish ore, giving it a desolate effect. Yet, it also gave a majestic look with its rising towers and pointed turrets.

A hand grabbed Dragoon's shoulder and spun him around.

"Dranzer!"

The phoenix bit-beast gave him a scowl, "Who did you expect, the Lady Sora?"

Dragoon relaxed himself. But not before he caught a glimpse of Dranzer's eyes. 

Bright and cold. She was hiding something.

"What are you doing here Dragoon?" 

Dragoon flinched at her tone, "Gailen is gone. I came to warn you about the war."

Dranzer flicked her hair over her shoulder coolly, "That's nothing new."

Dragoon held his temper in check, "Dranzer, the Metal Brood attacked Gailen. Nothing was standing by the time I got out! You can't be serious about going to war! You'll die!"

Dranzer was unrepentant, "Then I will die for my home and my friends."

Dragoon was shocked. He shook her shoulders roughly, "Dranzer, be reasonable!"

"I. Am. Reasonable," She bit back at him, pulling away from his grasp, "This is what I want."

"No," Dragoon thought, the reason dawning, "This isn't what you want. This is about me, isn't it?  
Dranzer turned away, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. 

"Put it this way Dragoon. When I die…" She trailed off.

Dragoon spun her around to face him and placed a hand on her chin, "Dranzer, we can run away! We don't have to do this! Run away!"

Dranzer was silent for a moment, "No. I can't. I can't run away."

"Dranzer," Dragoon pleaded, "My family is gone. My friends are at war. Please don't let me lose you as well."  
Dranzer softened, "I can't," She said gently. 

"Then I will go to war," Dragoon said harshly, "And don't expect to see you again either. This is the last time."

Dranzer kissed him, "No. We will see each other again."

Dragoon stomped off without another word. Dranzer dashed the tears from her face, "We will see each other again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allison rubbed her aching back. They had been trooping the stairs of this god forsaken lighthouse and she was ready to collapse. If she hadn't bunked training so often, she might have been in better shape. 

Well, nothing she can do about that now.

Alia groaned and stopped, "That's it! Stop right here and rest or I'll sending you guys to the next ice age!"

Everyone chuckled. 

Chris smirked and sat down on a step, "Fine with me. I wasn't built for this kind of thing anyway. This is more Kai's department."

Kaleb's eyes grew dark, "Do you know what happened…." He trailed, afraid of the possibilities. 

Chris crossed his legs, "I saw him when I arrived at Gailen. He and Tyson were there, running for their lives. I'm sure they're fine." 

Alia scowled at the mention of Kai's name, "Good. Kai and I need to have a chat."

Jason sighed exasperatedly, "You're still raving about that? Look, he's dead. End of story."

What Jason didn't expect was Alia to lunge at him and grab him by his collar. She hissed at him, "Whatever you may think of Tala, I would advise you never to talk about him like that in front of me, understood?" She said coldly, her aura building.

Jason's teeth started chattering. Alia's powers could give anyone the cold shoulder, "Y-Y-Yes ma'am."

Alia released him and dropped to the floor, clutching her hair tightly. 

Ray leaned his back onto the wall, "That's interesting. They have a relationship going, don't they?"

Kaleb looked stupefied, "They do?!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Kaleb. Alia sighed, "Kaleb, you had to be blind, deaf and dumb, not to notice. It's like watching Allison and Jason and Ray and Max. It's so obvious."

"Or in Alia's case, Kaleb," Allison said, her eyes glinting evilly. Both Alia and Kaleb flushed deeply. Max's cheeks still held a tint of red. 

"Anyway. Remind me again why we're going to the Beacon if everyone is still going to do this war?" Max said, trying to change the topic. Ray was unusually pink.

Chris ran a hand through his thick bangs, "All I know was what the Overlord told me. He said light the Beacon. I still don't know why."

Ray was quiet. Then he spoke up, "I think I do."

Everyone turned their faces at the neko-jin. 

Ray flushed from embarrassment, "We know the Beacons are like signals, right? But what if they are more than that?"

"Like what?" Kaleb asked curiously. 

"Like if they are a source of power," Ray continued, "For something."

Chris breathed, "The last Storm."

Now everyone's eyes were on Chris. He started shaking. 

"Chris?" Allison asked, concerned. 

Alia caught on though, "You mean….this beacon we light will give power to the Storm Brethren? But then how…." Her eyes widened, "The legend…"

Now everyone was thoroughly confused.

"What legend?" Jason asked, baffled.

It was Max, who answered,

_Fire new-born,_

_Earth old in spirit_

_Water the creations and life_

_Metal, the weapons of our souls_

_Ice, the shattering cold_

_Wind the untamed_

_Sky, Sea, Light, Dark, unborn, unmade_

_Unleash the destruction, Unborn_

_Unleash the doom, Unborn_

_And let the Storm be born_

_De novo_

 His voice faded away like wind. His cerulean eyes were shining.

"It all makes sense now. With our powers at half because the Elemental stones have been destroyed, there's no way we can stop it! The fighting, the Elemental stones, the delegation at Speres…it adds up!" Jason said in an awe-struck horror. 

Chris nodded grimly. 

Alia stood up angrily, "We can't! I won't destroy the world! I won't! Not after all we've been through! All our efforts, our lives…." Alia hurled her fist against the wall, ignoring the pain, "I refuse to do this!"

Kaleb got up and shook her roughly, "You will. Because it's what we have to do," He said harshly, starling all of them, "You will fulfill the prophecy."

Alia dashed the tears from her eyes and hardened, "You're right."

Chris nodded glumly, "This is what we have to do…for the world…"

Max was puzzled, "But why are you'll so sad?"

"We're destroying the world. Our home, our lives everything…" Allison stated grimly, ignoring the tears, "We will have nothing left."

Max wanted to say something, but thought against it.

A grim silence settled over the group.

Alia sighed, "Well, let's go on now."

Chris made a grimace, "Yeah."

They glanced at each other, looking for hope. 

They turned away and went on. 

They found none.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

_Wake up…_

Kai stirred gently. An urgent message was building in his mind.

_Wake up…_

He groaned inwardly and his eyes opened blearily.

_Wake up…or else…_

Something was missing…Something important to him…

Something he loved…

_Wake up or lose what is beloved to you…_

His eyes, half open scanned the area before him. His eyes snapped open and widened.

No…

_Wake up…_

"Tyson!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Is it so easy to leave behind?_

_The dearest of dear to you_

_Is it so simple to take away?_

_What you would have held for a lifetime_

_Is it so uncomplicated?_

_To break what was broken_

_Is it the way_

_Is it the right way_

_To solve things_

_It is the hard way, the complicated way_

_It is why we always take the easy road_

_It is the broken way, the run-down way_

_For hurting hearts and shattered tears_

_Is this why you're running away?_

_Is this why you left your lover to cry?_

_Is this why you thrown your future_

_To the roadside and darkness_

_It is the false way, the untruthful way_

_The way we choose to run to_

_Maybe one day, when my roads are done_

_My new road would lead to you_

Tyson stumbled down the road. The teleportation had taken a lot out of him. 

He can't do this. 

Kai's face appeared to him. Tyson smiled grimly. 

_ Kai…you would probably be furious with me…_

Tyson felt another tear trickle down his cheek, tickling it. 

_But this is the best way…_

Tyson climbed over the last hill. He came face to face with a battlefield. 

The soldiers stood there, grim and dark. 

But even in the shadows, Tyson could make out his friends. 

Dragoon…

Farren…

Hanna…

His friends.

And they raged against each other. 

Thunder roared and flashes of lights were seen. 

Blood was spilt and the world seemed red. 

It was the last war of the Mythicals.

**ME: *wipes brow* Phew….**

**CS: You put up lousy cliffies…**

**ME: Whatever. *flops onto a chair* I'm so tired!!!**

**CS: ¬¬ So what's new?**

**Nathan: THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: O__O I think it's time I started running…*starts bolting towards the door***

**Nathan: *follows her out of the door* YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTILL YOU BUY ME A NEW BUDOKAI GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: *sweatdrops* Review.**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Sleeping Kai plushies!!!**

**ME: Warning: They are known to snore loudly.**

**Kai: *very red* I do not snore!!!**

**Tyson: ¬¬ Liar.**

**Kai: ;___;**

**CS: Review!**


	11. Aching Wounds

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzz…**

**CS: ¬_¬; To the reviewers…**

**Arashi**** Doragon:** Me: O__O I never realized this story would be missed so badly. If you want, I'll send you the complete copy later! *glomps you* Don't worry! ^__^ I have future stories coming up soon and I'm sure you'll like them as much as this one!****

**dragona15:** Me: O__O;;; Here's more *hides in a corner*****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** This is the second last. Usually my stories last till at least 11-12 chapters. ****

**Shinnama1:** For your sake, I won't leave it hanging. Though…^_^;;; Read and see!****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** Me: Ummm…so ramatic? CS: *is howling in laughter and gets her head bopped* HEY!!! Me: Remember the universal rule? NEVER INSULT REVIEWERS!!! CS: O_O;; Yes ma'am. ****

**I Am The Death Of Real**: Me: I didn't realize it until I read it. I was pretty shocked. The only person I know who has done a history on Bit-beasts is End of Grace (Formerly known as Bester Death).    ****

**Dreamer:** Yes, I have to admit, the ending was pretty unusual. But I'm sure you'll like it! ****

**A/N: This chapter is long enough without author notes, so I'll make this brief. There is a lot of graphic violence in this chapter, so those of you with weak stomachs, I suggest you skip this and mail me for details. Believe me; I was also slightly nauseous when I finished this. This is NOT for the weak hearted. This is going to be the second chapter. The last chapter is underway and this monster of a story will finally be over!**

Chapter Eleven

Aching wounds
    
    **_nigiri_****_ shimeta te wo hodoita nara_**
    
    **_tabun_****_ kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau_****__**

****

**_If I let go of your hand clasped in mine,_**

**_with_****_ that, it would all probably come to an end right now_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson slid down the cliff. He saw Farren and Hanna in the distance, but all he could see was the red sand beneath his feet. It made him sick to the stomach.

Kai…I'm glad you're not here to see this…

Tyson dropped to his knees. What was he supposed to do? He had no idea how to bring the prophecy about. 

Sora, lend me strength. 

Kai…

He closed his eyes and reopened them. 

A stormy grey-blue with hints of light. His face was calm. 

And the wind swirled around him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*
    
    **_shiritakatta_****_ koto kizutsuku koto_**
    
    **_sae_****_ mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de_****__**

****

**_What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me-_**

**_even_****_ those were left undone_**

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Dranzer slashed the Mythical and incinerated him. Yet, the blood wouldn't leave the tips of her wings. She thrust another blow at the Earth Mythical.

 She smirked and drove her dagger home. She spat the dirt from her mouth. 

She felt strangely alive. This fight…this life…

It made her alive. 

"Cosmic Bolt!" 

She whipped her head around and a well placed thunder bolt sent her flying. She hit the ground and groaned. She got up and stared.

It was Dragoon.

Sweet, sweet Dragoon.

Her Dragoon.  

Her face tightened, under the blood streaked mask.

"Aishiteru," She said as she attacked.

"Aishiteru," He whispered as he drove his sword to meet her dagger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    **_anata_****_ ga deau shiawase wo_**
    
    **_negaitai_****_ hazu na no ni_**
    
    **_dekinai_****_ mijuku na jibun ni_**
    
    **_fuite_****_ mo namida ga deru_****__**

****

**_Even though I should want to wish_**

**_for_****_ you to find happiness,_**

**_I can't, I'm too immature._**

**_I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was large circular room. There was an empty torch in the center with designs that were unfamiliar to them. Across the room were murals of a lady with stars in her hair and the phases of the moon across her forehead. Her eyes were bright and alive and she had a benign smile on her face. But her eyes seemed so forlorn. She wore a robe lined with silver furs. 

It was as if, Kaleb realized with a jolt of pain, _she was sorry for us…_

"Sora…" Alia said breathing heavily. 

Chris closed his eyes and whispered the prayer. 
    
    _Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En val tu ri_
    
    _Si__ lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi__ fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint_
    
    _Win chent a lotica_
    
    _En val turi_
    
    _Silota___
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _Si__ katigura neuver_
    
    _Floreria__ for chesti_
    
    _Si__ entina_
    
    _Lalala__…_
    
    _Fontina__ Blu Cent_
    
    _De cravi esca letisimo_
    
    _Lalala__…_
    
    _De quantian_
    
    _La finde reve_
    
    _Win dain a lotica_
    
    _En vai tu ri_
    
    _Si__ lo ta_
    
    _Fin dein a loluca_
    
    _En dragu a sei lain_
    
    _Vi__ fa-ru les shutai am_
    
    _En riga-lint[1]_
    
    Chris trailed off. 
    
    Allison pushed some of her blonde hair off her face, "Ready? Time to save the world…or destroy it."
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**_sayonara_****__**

**_aishite-iru_****__**

**_anata_****_ wo dare yori_**

**_sora_****_ yori mo fukaku_**

****

**_Sayonara.___**

**_I love you_**

**_more_****_ than anyone else._**

**_Even more deeply than the sky._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai ran. He had no idea where he was supposed to go, but he followed his instinct. 

The battle noises were getting louder….

He stopped for a minute, trying to catch his breath. Shallow gasps tore from his mouth. 

The sky crackled above him. It seemed to be getting darker, as if something ominous was supposed to happen. Something which he knew about. 

He remembered the words Chris whispered to him in his ear, 

_"Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est [2]," Chris whispered in his ear. Kai's wine eyes widened in fear and understanding. Then Chris shoved him and Kai started running. _

…And he never stopped running. Even when he came in terms of love, he never stopped running…

And he could not stop…

But now he will. 

_Aishiteru Tyson._

Kai pulled out his scimitar and raised it to the sky in defiance. The wind roared at the impunity he had showed, but Kai didn't flinch. 

He was done with running away. 

He was ready to turn. 

His hand fell down and Kai ran towards the battle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    ******_nakanaide_****__**
    
    **_mata_****_ aou ne_**
    
    **_demo_****_ aenai koto_**
    
    **_watashi_****_ dake shitte-iru no_****__**

****

**_Don't cry._**

**_We'll meet again, right?_**

**_But not being able to see you_**

**_is_****_ something that only I know about_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a known fact that the Hikori had been killed with Calyph and his army. 

What wasn't known that the builders of the Beacon had thought of this and placed a trap at the topmost tower. The trap to show the person worthy of lighting the Beacon. 

Only one person could light the Beacon. 

And they didn't know that. 

Allison sighed and reached for the empty torch. 

In a blaze of blue light, they faded beyond recognition.

_Where was she? _

_It was the seaside. She came here often to see the sunset. She could never see it back home. Daddy would take her here. Told here that it was their 'special place'_

_It was special._

_He died there. _

_Blonde hair swirled around her. How could she be here? How could she come back?_

_"Alls!" _

_"Allison!!"_

_"Child come here."_

_"Our special place…"_

_"Such a sweet child."_

_"Bastard!!"_

_"He's dead…"_

_"Come here child."_

_"No. Leave her"_

_"I killed them…"_

_"How could she?"_

_"Murderer…"_

_"Look at all that blood…"_

_Murderer, Murderer, Murderer, Murderer, Murderer, Murderer, Murderer!!_

_She gritted her teeth, "Get out of my head!!" She sank to her knees, crying piteously. _

_Get out…get out…, the voices cackled gleefully. _

_We can't get out. Because we are you. _

_Allison's cloudy blue eyes snapped open, "NO!!! You are not me!!!"_

_We are…_

_Accept it…_

_You cannot live without us…_

_Murderer…_

_The cold whipped around her. She screamed. It was so cold!!! The shadows cackled and merged into her being. They began to tear her flesh apart, bit by bit. She could see the bone under her arm. They clawed at her face, maiming her eyes. She couldn't see, but the pain!! The pain!! The blood seeped onto the sand. _

_Murderer…they smiled at her as they tore her heart out…_

_Jason…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    **_konna_****_ unmei wo eranda koto_**
    
    **_itsuka_****_ anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa_****__**

****

**_This fate that we've chosen..._**

**_someday_****_ you too will understand its true meaning_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Jason…"_

_Who called his name?_

_Who was that?_

_A woman materialized in front of him. The darkness was all around him and he couldn't make out his surroundings. _

_"Jason…"_

_She took a step forward. The light poured through and the darkness withered like a plant with no water. Her face shone with some unknown power as if the very essence of life was filled inside her body. Her cloudy blue eyes were soft with love. _

_Love?_

_"Jason…" Allison said, coming closer and embracing him. He swallowed his fear and embraced her tightly. God, how long has he waited for this? _

_"You're okay," He murmured into her ear. _

_She smiled gratefully at him, "Aishiteru Jason…"_

_He drew away from her in surprise, "What?"_

_She frowned, "I said Aishiteru."_

_He drew way from her, "You're not Allison."_

_She sucked in breath, tears coming to her eyes, "How can you say that?! Look at me!"_

_"You're not her," He pleaded. _

_Her eyes were dark, "I understand." _

_She turned away and walked off. Her footsteps disappeared in the mist. _

_Jason gripped his hair tightly. _

_It wasn't Allison, it wasn't Allison, it wasn't Allison, it wasn't Allison, it wasn't Allison, he chanted to himself silently. _

_The light was gone. The darkness had reappeared and started to choke him. _

_But Jason didn't fight. He let it suffocate him till he fell motionless, repeating to himself._

_It wasn't Allison..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    **_futari_****_ tsukutta kioku no takara_**
    
    **_zutto_****_ kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo_****__**

****

**_The treasure of memories that we've made_**

**_will_****_ always live on deep inside my heart_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Get out of my sight your worthless vagrant!" Her mother screeched at her, throwing a piece of cutlery at her. It struck her cheek, but she didn't flinch._

_She raised her impassive amethyst eyes to meet her mother's face. Her mother, whose face was twisted with hate and malice.  _

_"I hate you!!! Say something!!" The woman yelled at her and cut her cheek with a thin kitchen knife. _

_"I love you momma," She whispered, coming forward and kissing her mother's cheek gently. The mother recoiled away in horror and hit her so hard, she whirled. _

_"Hate me!!" Her mother demanded. _

_Hate me, love you…_

_Alia looked ahead impassionedly as her younger self and her mother the scene changed. She knew this was some kind of test, so she blocked her fear and anger._

_Her eyes glittered dangerously. _

_However, there was a limit on how much she could take. _

_The scene turned to an adolescent Tala and an adolescent her. A gasp flew out of her mouth before she could suppress it. _

_"When we get older, who are you planning on marrying?" Alia (adolescent) asked, flopping on the bed._

_"None of your business," Tala huffed. As an afterthought, he added snidely, "You'll probably marry Wicca."_

_Alia scowled, "Not my fault he's so in-infa—,"_

_"Infatuated," Tala corrected._

_"Whatever. You still haven't told me who you are planning on marrying."_

_A red blush graced his cheeks, "Well…you see…"_

_Alia giggled, "So you *have* thought about it."_

_Tala turned a ripe cherry. _

_"So?"_

_"Um…if we…you know, don't get married at the age of twenty…maybe we could…marry each other," Tala said in a rush._

_Alia's face lit up, "You mean it?"_

_"Um…yeah…"_

_Alia hugged him, "Of course!"_

_Tala was shocked, "Really?"_

_"Really!"_

_Tala smiled at her and—_

_"Frostbite!"_

_Tiny dagger shaped icicles flung themselves at the scene. It faded away. Alia staggered, her breath coming out in gasps. _

_She had forgotten that…_

_She clutched her head, whimpering. Sweet, Sweet Tala was gone…_

_Another image appeared. Kai. _

_"Kai!!!" She screeched as her face deformed and she lunged at him, only to pass through. He smirked at her and a tornado of flame covered his body. She stared at the column of fire. _

_She could see his eyes…his hate-filled blood eyes…_

_Without thinking, she flung herself into the flames…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    **_kireigoto_****_ da to omotte'ta_**
    
    **_kibou_****_ to iu kotoba wo_**
    
    **_kurushii_****_ kurai dakishimete_**
    
    **_anata_****_ wo miagete-iru_****__**

****
    
    **_I thought it was a beautiful thing,_**
    
    **_the_****_ word called hope._**
    
    **_In an almost painful embrace,_**
    
    **_I'm looking up at you._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Screaming._

_Who was screaming?_

_Kaleb was lost. _

_Hopelessly lost to the screams._

_Who was screaming?_

_Let me help you!_

_Kaleb reached out his hand. And an ebony black hand grabbed his wrist. _

_Another Kaleb stepped out of the shadows. _

_"Who are you…?"_

_"Silly question to ask," commented the dark Kaleb, "Isn't it obvious? But you were always slow on the uptake."_

_Kaleb composed himself, "Why are you here?"_

_"To kill you."_

_The answer took him aback, "Why?"_

_"Why?" Dark Kaleb mocked, "Not 'How?' or 'When?' but 'Why?'. Does it matter?"_

_"Yes. I have no reason to die."_

_"You are human. That's a good reason to die."_

_"You still haven't told me why…"_

_"I just did."_

_"You're talking in riddles!"_

_"Au contraire my opposite, I'm making perfectly good sense."_

_Kaleb decided to think this out, "Is Alia okay?"_

_"She is dead. Like the rest of your friends. You fools meddle in things you should not."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"The Hikori was just a guardian. We are the judges."_

_"We?"_

_"We."_

_"Why did she die?"_

_"The same reason why all humans die."_

_Kaleb punched his counterpart, "You killed her!" He spat out. The counterpart got up and dusted some imaginary dust off his clothes._

_"That would mean, *you* killed her," the counterpart replied smoothly. _

_Kaleb's bottle green eyes widened, "No! I didn't!"_

_"You did."_

_"NO!"_

_"Watch."_

_And Kaleb closed his eyes and saw. _

_He saw how he ravaged her body. Saw how he ripped her hair from her scalp. Saw her bleed to death, while he sucked on the blood pooling on the floor._

_He saw._

_"I…killed her…"_

_"You did." _

_"I'm ready to die now…"_

_"I thought you would be," His counterpart said smugly. And lifted the axe. _

_Kaleb closed his eyes. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*
    
    **_arigatou_****__**
    
    **_aishite-iru_****__**
    
    **_anata_****_ wo dare yori_**
    
    **_yume_****_ yori mo tsuyoku_****__**

****

**_Arigatou.___**

**_I love you_**

**_more_****_ than anyone else._**

**_Even more strongly than dreams_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Don't hold back…_

_Just let it go…_

_All this fear, pain, love, anger…_

_What are they? Do they matter?_

_Just let it go…_

_The melody was hypnotic and alluring. Chris could feel the anguish willing itself to resurface. _

_But he wouldn't let it. _

_He never will. _

_It will stay inside forever…_

_Just let it go…_

_Set it free…_

_There are other places you need to be…_

_Does it matter? Why do you care?_

_The rhythm became faster. Chris found himself in a blur of colours. _

_Like a bird…_

_Chris giggled. The colours were so amusing! They spread all over, washing away the fear. _

_Maybe he should let it go…_

_He stared at his palms. They were badly lacerated and Chris could vividly remember the pain. _

_Just let it go…_

_And so he did. Like a fireball spiraling to heaven. _

_And somewhere in the darkness, shadows cackled._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****
    
    **_dakishimete_****__**
    
    **_hanasanaide_****__**
    
    **_dakedo_****_ hitokoto mo_**
    
    **_tsutaerarenaide_****_..._****__**

****
    
    **_Hold me._**
    
    **_Don't let go._**
    
    **_But don't utter_**
    
    **_even_****_ a single thing..._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_His pony-tail whipped around him. The air was so fierce, Ray thought. _

_It wasn't wind. Not the kind of howling wind that sweeps you away. _

_It was that heavy tension in the air that grabbed him. Ray felt himself gasping for breath. _

_"Ke ke kekekekeke…"_

_Ray sagged down onto the floor, his hands grasping his neck tightly, trying to force air down. _

_"Ke kekekekekeke…"_

_"Ray…"_

_"Ke kekekekekekeke…"_

_"Ray, you have to leave…"_

_"Welcome Ray. Ke kekekekekeke…"_

_"Ray, you must go."_

_He couldn't breath. There were voices all around him. He struggled for air. His lungs burned with fire. _

_Some forms solidified in front of him. Black men with glazed silver eyes glared at him. _

_Ray gasped. He couldn't breath!_

_Then a blue light, not unlike the one that had captured them in the first place, flashed. The men screamed and rubbed their eyes. _

_Ray's eyes blurred. A hand was on his shoulder._

_"Ray, it's time to leave."_

_"Max?"_

_"Come on Ray."_

_Ray staggered onto his feet. A slim hand held onto his wrist and led him away. The men screamed and reached out for Ray, but fell back because of the light. They hissed at him. _

_"Go on Ray. Back outside. You must light the Beacon. Or everything we have lived for, will fade."_

_Ray walked forward, but he stopped and turned back. _

_"Max?"_

_"I can't come."_

_"Then I'm not leaving."_

_"Don't be stupid. Go."_

_"I can't." Ray's throat constricted tightly. _

_A brief smile appeared in the darkness. Then gusts of wind pushed Ray further away from Max. _

_"Max!"_

_"May Sora watch over you…Ray. Aishiteru."   _

_Then a pitter-patter of footsteps was heard and a low guttural victory call was heard. _

_"Max!!!"_

_And Ray entered the light._

He groaned and rubbed his head. Was it all a dream?

That's when he saw the bodies of his companions littered on the floor. 

Ray's heart lurched and he threw up on the floor. 

He saw Max's body lying not far away. Ray, shaking reached his hand out and clasped Max's hand. 

And cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****
    
    **_nakanaide_****__**
    
    **_aishite-iru_****__**
    
    **_tooku_****_ hanarete'te mo_**
    
    **_anata_****_ to ikite yukeru_****__**

****
    
    **_Don't cry._**
    
    **_I love you._**
    
    **_Even though we're separated far apart,_**
    
    **_I can still live with you._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tyson walked into the blaze of the battle. He still wasn't sure what to do. Every five minutes, he would see another body hit the ground. 

He couldn't do this. 

"Tyson!!"

Tyson whipped around to see…Kai. His blue eyes whirled in confusion. 

"Kai? How did you get here?"

Tyson was cut off short as Kai pressed his lips against his in a sense of urgency. 

"Thank Sora you're okay," came the ragged whisper. Kai pulled Tyson towards him.

Tyson pushed Kai away, "You shouldn't be here!" His voice was hysterical. 

"Well, I'm not leaving," said Kai adamantly. 

"Kai…you can't do anything. I—,"

An explosion sounded before them. Tyson spun around as an ice spear went and hurled itself at Kai. 

And impaled his side.

**Me: Um….Hi? **

**Audience: GET HER!!!*runs after Timmy with pitchforks and knives***

**Me: O__O EEP!!*starts running* Be reasonable!! I had to end it somewhere!! Besides, this chapter was thirteen pages long!!**

**Audience: -___-U Thirteen pages!!!**

**CS: ¬_¬; Jobless…**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: MaRa plushies!!!**

**Me: I thought we were supposed to give out TyKa plushies this time.**

**CS: The thing about TyKa plushies is Kai keeps on stealing them. **

**Me: ¬¬* He's a veritable kleptomaniac when it comes to plushies…**

**CS: Review! *makes her plushie dance***

**[1] Sora's Folktale from the Escaflowne movie. The song is in ancient Romanian. If anyone wants the translation must go to animelyrics.com**

**[2] vita non est vivere sed valere vita est:  life is more than merely staying alive. I felt this was appropriate for the moment. ^__^ **

**A/N: The main question running through your head is why did Ray live and Max die? Tell me if you have an answer and I'll see if it matches mine. **


	12. De Novo

**Me: I really should update on a regular basis…**

**CS: To the reviewers……**

**Arashi Doragon:** Me: Gee, I don't know if they would….That last chapter freaked me out a lot too****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** Yes, he has to, poor thing. Enjoy this chapter!****

**Shinnama1:** Me: blushes These compliments have got to stop…they're very addicting…****

**DarkPheonixInTraining:** I dunno. I thought most of the fics made her a girl…I think.  And don't we all want Kai? thinks about Kai****

**TYKA FOREVERMORE:** Don't' think anybody called me dudette before. Enjoy the chappie!****

**Me: plops onto the couch Ah yes…the final chapter….**

**CS: You sound glad it's over. **

**Me: Yeah, well. I was pretty surprised nobody flamed me on the last chapter. **

**CS: Kai toasted all your plushies though…**

**Me: pouts Where am I going to get more plushies?**

**CS: Ask your reviewers. They seem to have an abundance of that stuff.**

**Me: Ok. If anyone has spare plushie, please give them to me otherwise I'll stop writing! **

**Lightning and Thunder **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: He Bhagvan…who this time?**

**CS: Hmmm…spots Sakura Hey Sakura! **

**Sakura: Yes. blinks cutely**

**CS: Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: blinks again Sure. Timmy does not own Beyblade. She does own the plot and other OC characters except for Alia, Allison, Jason, Kaleb and Chris. Those belong to Angevar. **

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sakura: blinks Anytime. leaves**

**CS: …That was incredibly easy…**

**Me: sighs If only all author notes could go like this…**

Chapter Twelve

De Novo

Ray hugged himself tightly, letting the tears spill over the floor.

He tried to block it out.

But the truth could never be blocked out forever.

Max was dead.

Everyone was dead.

More tears washed over the tiles.

They came this far for this.

He glanced at the Beacon. It glared at him, accusing him.

Accusing him for leaving Max.

Ray glanced around, feeling the familiar jolt in his stomach. Their bodies were still on the floor. The blood had stopped pooling though.

How could he go on?

He glanced down at his hand. It was still grasping Max's lifeless hand.

_'May Sora protect you…Ray. Aishiteru.'_

Ray's heart hardened. Max did this for him. He wouldn't dishonour his memory.

He got up and reached for the Beacon…

_There are flowers growing upon the hill_

_Like they always have before_

_Will you stay here with me, or go and kill_

_On a foreign lonely shore?_

"NOO!"

Kai gasped and fell to the ground. Tyson knelt next to him.

"Kai!!" Tyson screamed.

He didn't answer.

"Damn you! I told you not to come!!"

He still didn't answer.

"Fuck you Kai!!! Wake up!!!"

No answer.

Tyson felt his eyes blur.

How could he let this happen?

He buried his face in his hands.

How could let him die.

There was nothing left for him.

He lifted his face from his hands.

**THEREWASNOTHING.**

**NOTHING.**

His eyes cleared to reveal a fiery intensity of blue.

Wind swirled around him, gathering power. People stopped to watch him, sensing the impending doom.

Tyson yelled as lightning shot out of his body spiraling out of control.

_Put away your anger, your sword, your steed,_

_And away your hatred bear_

_Will you leave the Sun and its shining heat_

_For to seek the darkness there?_

A black light shone form the Beacon, pushing him back. Ray snarled and tried to move forward, but the black barrier was too strong. He felt his strength ebbing away.

But he wasn't going to give in!

"Ke kekekekekeke…"

Ray's golden eyes widened. It was the shadows from his dreams!

"Ke Kekekekekeke…"

Ray gritted his teeth tightly and tried to push himself forward, but the swirling black barrier was too strong.

"Ke kekekekekeke…"

"LET ME THROUGH!!" Ray bellowed as his legs began to feel the strain.

_Max…_

"Ke kekekekekekeke …"

Then Ray felt a soft hand on his shoulder. A touch that was so painfully familiar, it brought an onslaught of tears back on Ray's face.

_'Come on Ray!'_

_'We're here'_

_'Our strength is yours'_

_'Do not succumb like we did!'_

Ray turned to see himself surrounded by orbs of light. One was light blue, two were red, two were a deep cerulean blue and one was green…

Ray swallowed tightly, "It's you."

The orbs formed to shape glowing humans. Alia, Allison, Jason, Kaleb, Chris…

And Max…

_'You have to go'_

"But I can't get through the barrier!" Ray protested, the tears starting again.

_'That's because you don't want to'_

_'You see us now and you want to join us'_

_'Don't do it!'_

_'This is where we end.'_

_'Do not cry' _

_'We're here'_

And Ray felt the slim hand caress his cheek.

_'I'm here'_

Ray walked forward, his face grim with determination.

The swirling barrier grew darker.

"Ke kekekekekekeke…"

Ray stepped closer. The barrier crackled with forbidden energy.

The shadows wavered.

The orbs behind Ray began to pulse brightly. Ray couldn't see them, but he knew what they were doing.

The shadows began to step back, a look of uncharacteristic fear appearing on their face.

Ray took his chance.

His hand touched the Beacon.

_But you love your anger, your sword, your steed_

_And all that's gone before_

_Now the ways of peace are again betrayed again_

_Away, fine lad, once more_

Two things happened at the same time.

A column of light erupted from the Beacon and raced towards the battlefield where a suicidal boy was unleashing his powers.

Tyson felt such a great upsurge of power, it almost incarcerated his body. But he controlled it.

And then he released it. White power washed over the bodies, both dead and alive. Kai's body was one of them. Dranzer and Dragoon were next. 

A pillar of energy burst from Tyson's body, reaching the tips of the world. The whole world was being enveloped in hot lightning and fierce winds. Comets of fire seared the sky and smite homes. Winds howled through the ocean, blowing away ports and cities.

No one had a chance.

Villages were destroyed, people killed, scorched by the intense heat. Some died from the cold.

This was De Novo.

The world was consumed in pain, anger, hate, fear.

And that had destroyed it.

There was nothing left.

_On his horse he rode_

_Distant truths untold_

_'Til the cold steel through his heart_

_Did strike the mortal blow_

It was nothing and everything. An anomaly in space, he told himself silently.

And he did this. He brought this upon them. A half-truth.

They too, had their part in this.

Stars winked from beneath his feet and he could feel the rays of the Sun burn his neck.

He watched the world wash itself away. A silent clapping alerted him of her presence.

"You did it. It's over."

He ignored, still watching the world die out, like a light extinguished.

"Aren't you going to congratulate yourself?"

He smirked, but his face was despairing, "Congrats to myself."

The woman stepped out of the darkness and the whole view lit up like a star.

"So, you've destroyed it."

"There will be a re-birth."

"Of course," She turned to see the world, "Those youngsters were something out of the ordinary."

"They were."

She turned her face towards him and said abruptly, "They should remember. Their love."

He shook his head, "They will remember. That is something I could not take away even if I tried. You know that."

"True. But they must grasp it again!'

"They will. Have faith."

She let out a harsh laugh that sounded like a bark, "Faith. How ironic."

"True."

"Who will remember?"

"The Mythicals of course. But they must serve their bondage to the humans."

"That's cruel."

"That's fair. They must serve humans in bondage the same way humans had served bondage to the Mythicals."

"Humans tend to abuse their power."

"They will be sealed. Locked away in darkness. When I feel they deserve to be free, I will."

"And when will that be?"

"I do not know."

She watched the world. It was starting to turn green again. Trees regrew and buds opened up to the Sun.

"It's not enough," She said suddenly, "What becomes of their power? They had to shed some of it if they are to be sealed."

"If a human worthy of obtaining their power and friendship, they will share their power with that human. Is that enough?"

"It is," She said softly, "Should I go and guide them?"

"You are their Lady. But I believe they will be fine," He said gently.

"If you say so," With that, she winked out like a frosty star.

He turned away and sprinkled some dust onto the renewing Earth. They sparkled like eyes and landed.

And life began again. A new life. A new start.

"Good luck humans," He said softly, "Reap and live. There will be no second De Novo"

With a swish of his cloak, he vanished.

_There are flowers growing upon the hill_

_Like they always have before_

_And now you slumber and all is still_

_And your sword will ne'er strike more_

_I found this dusty old book in the attic today. Really cool story with bit-beasts and us! I showed it to Kenny, but he said I probably made it up. He wouldn't believe me. _

_There was some other guy too. By the name of Kai. _

_I feel I should know that name, but I can't seem to ring a bell. _

_Must be a friend of Kenny's or something. Probably a geek. _

_I better go. I have to defeat that rat-fink Carlos. And who knows? I might meet the head of Blade Sharks and defeat him as well, the prick. _

_And maybe I'll finish this book. The 'Sealing of the Myths'. What a weird title…_

_Must go!_

Tyson placed the book carefully back in the shelf where he had found it and ran to his destination.

And the threads of Fate intertwined.

 _And your sword will ne'er strike more_

**Me: …**

**CS: She's in shock waves her hands in front of Timmy Timmy?**

**Me: …**

**CS: Say something!! shakes Timmy**

**Me: …I don't know what to say…**

**CS: facefaults **

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: A full copy of the Sealing of the Myths!**

**Me: It's only open for reviewers, so get them now! **

**CS: opens her copy Review!**

**A/N: Could the reviewers guess who those two people were? A…ponders bag of gummi worms for the person who guesses!**

**All: ¬¬ Gummi worms?**

**Me: It was the only thing I could think about!**


End file.
